Cold Midwinters & Warm Kisses
by Starzgirl
Summary: Collection of Midwinter Oneshots mainly KD. Seventh Oneshot: DEFENSIVE STRATEGIES Up! Dom & Neal decide to have a snowball fight, and Kel & Yuki join them. When Kel & Dom start a fight of their own, will sparks fly as well as snow? COMPLETE for season!
1. Midwinter, Meathead, & Mistletoe

**Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I do not own any characters, places, or objects created by Tamora Pierce. Oh, how I wish I did. **

**A/N: Ok, I've wanted to write a Midwinter fic, so here it is! It's a oneshot- K/D of course! This fic will be a collection of Midwinter oneshots, mainly (if not totally) K/D based. I wish I could have posted these earlier, but with my other fic, I didn't find the time. But I finally have, so here is the first oneshot! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Title: Midwinter, Meathead, & Mistletoe**

* * *

Midwinter. It was that time of year again. Snow blanketed the grounds of New Hope and, despite the weather, everyone was in good spirits when Midwinter morning dawned. Well, almost everyone. A tall, blue-eyed sergeant from the King's Own was not his usual carefree self, the reason being that he did not have a Midwinter gift for everyone. Correcting himself, he realized the reason he was sulking was because he didn't have a gift for _one_ person in particular- Kel. He had spent the most time trying to figure out a gift for her, and now Midwinter was here, and he still had nothing.

He wanted to give her more than just a typical gift; he wanted to give her something that might hint at _more_ than friendship. Sadly, he realized he had been trying to hint at that for over a year. _Or probably more like three or four,_ he told himself as he walked through the refugee camp.

When Raoul had sent him and his squad to New Hope a few weeks prior, Dom was delighted. The last time he had seen Kel was at Raoul and Buri's wedding in September, and even then he could not be around her enough. He openly admitted to himself why he just 'happened' to keep running into her around Fort Steadfast. Dom was not unaware of his feelings for her, though it still seemed as though Kel was. He flirted constantly, but she would just smile and laugh at his comments, brushing it off as his typical behavior. Wanting to let her know, he figured a Midwinter gift would be a perfect way, but he still did not have one.

Feeling dispirited, Dom brightened when he suddenly spotted Neal, coming through New Hope's gates carrying a bundle of some kind of plant. Tobe and Loey followed closely behind. Curious, Dom called out, "Hey Meathead, what're you doing out in the cold?"

Turning to look at his older cousin, Neal drawled, "Happy Midwinter to you too, Dom, I was just trying to see how long it would take me to freeze in this temperature."

Dom chuckled and returned the greeting to the three, before asking again, "So what were you doing? And what's that you're carrying?"

Seeming to remember the plant in his hand, Neal suddenly beamed. "We- Tobe, Loey, and I- were out picking plants and herbs for some healing mixtures when we found _this_," he said, holding up the green plant studded with white berries, "it's _mistletoe_."

Having said it with such importance, Dom raised an eyebrow in question. Looking at Tobe and Loey, who both shrugged, Dom asked, "What's 'mistletoe'?"

Neal sighed in exasperation. "Do you ever _read_? It's a Midwinter tradition!"

Eyebrow still raised, Dom asked, "Where? I've never heard of it."

"That's because you are not a budding scholar such as myself," Neal said, "I read it in a Gallan history book years ago. It's an ancient Gallan tradition- and the most romantic one at that!"

Looking at the 'mistletoe', Dom asked, "What is it?"

Neal paused before explaining, "Well, the small white thing are berries and-"

Dom rolled his eyes, "Neal, I'm not blind; I just want to know what it is. Where does it grow?"

"Well…" Neal started scratching his head, and answering vaguely, "It grows on trees and- "

"_On_ trees?"

"Well, yeah," Neal responded, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck. "You see…it's… parasitic and-"

Dom burst out laughing. "Parasitic? That's romantic!" Dom laughed, causing both Tobe and Loey to do the same.

Neal's hand that had been rubbing the back of his neck fell to his side again as he glared at Dom. "I knew you were going to laugh," he accused his cousin. "You can't take anything seriously."

When his laughter subsided, Dom put his arm around Neal's shoulder. "Of course I can. I just don't see anything romantic about a parasitic plant."

"Well when you put it _that _way," Neal said, "of course it sounds ridiculous. But you haven't even heard the tradition behind it."

"Enlighten us, Meathead," Dom chuckled.

"In Galla, mistletoe is placed over doorways and in high places, high enough for people to walk underneath it. And this is the interesting part- when a man and a woman stand beneath it, or they are 'caught under the mistletoe' as they say in Galla, it is tradition that they kiss."

Dom stood silently, thoughts suddenly flowing through his mind, then said, "Hmm, the Gallans actually have something there…"

"They sure do," agreed Neal. "Now, I think I'll be making a stop to visit my dear Yuki…"

Before he could hurry off, Dom grabbed a few mistletoe sprigs out of his hands. With the curious look Neal was giving him, Dom said, "You still have plenty left, Meathead."

"I know," said Neal, a calculating look on his face, "What do _you_ need it for? Who are _you_ going to kiss, Fanche?"

Dom rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Neal. I have my own uses for it…" he replied, now the one being vague. Then clapping Neal on the back, Dom said, "I'll catch you later, Neal." And after saying the same to both Tobe and Loey, he walked toward the barracks.

"What do you suppose he's up to?" Neal asked aloud, watching his cousin's retreating back. Before he could ponder any further, he remembered the 'parasitic plant' in his hand and smiled. Then he hurried off toward New Hope's headquarters, where a certain Yamani lady happened to be staying…

However, Tobe and Loey did not forget the sergeant's exit and his sudden change in behavior. Looking at each other, an understanding passed between them. "Let's go," said Tobe, and he and Loey left in the direction Dom had gone.

* * *

As a result of the weather, that morning Kel decided to practice with her glaive in the stables, which provided much more space than her small rooms. While she practiced her thoughts wandered to other things…or more accurately, another _person_.

She could not get Dom off of her mind. It was not a bad thing, she realized, but she was constantly scolding herself for being so preoccupied with thoughts of him when she had work to do. Ever since Dom and his squad had arrived at New Hope a few weeks back, it was as if all she was capable of was having Dom-filled thoughts and dreams. He had often entered her mind for years, but now it was much more noticeable, especially after Raoul and Buri's wedding at Steadfast.

Kel knew Dom was a flirt, but it always took all of her self-control not to blush at his comments. And was it wishful thinking, or did Dom really flirt with her more than usual while at Steadfast? She always tried to act like she didn't notice, afraid of giving her true feelings away, but the truth was, she _did_ notice. She was fully aware of almost everything he said, and to an extent, everything he did.

Kel had never felt like this about someone in her whole life, and it bothered her somewhat. Why was it so different with Dom than it had been with Neal or Cleon? The answer that kept repeating itself in her head made her even more uneasy. Dom and she were such close friends- how did that friendship turn into love? And a one-sided one at that, since she was sure that Dom did not feel the same. But Kel couldn't help but imagine…

"I figured I'd find you doing something productive while the rest of us are lazing about," a voice said, breaking Kel out of her thoughts and motions.

Holding her glaive at her side, she turned to look at the handsome man leaning against one of the horse stalls, grinning.

"Hello, Dom, happy Midwinter," she greeted, smiling back. Though she sounded casual, her heart was racing and her stomach seemed to be tied in a knot.

He chuckled as he pushed himself off from the stable door. Walking toward her, he said, "I don't recall any Midwinter traditions involving glaives and practice, Kel."

She laughed quietly. "It's been my own tradition for many years now," she said, turning to put her glaive down.

Watching her, Dom smiled and shook his head. His eyes on her, he failed to notice two small bodies sneak through the stable door and into Peachblossom's stall. Normally intruders into that particular stall would be identified soon by the 'testy' pony, but since one of the trespassers was Tobe, Peachblossom didn't seem to mind.

Feeling Dom's gaze, Kel asked, while trying not to blush, "Did you get my Midwinter gift this morning?"

His smile widened as she turned back to look at him. "Of course, yours was the first I received, naturally. Thank you, it'll really come in handy. And speaking of gifts, that's why I'm here."

Dom pulled out a small box from the inside of his jacket and handed it to her, "Happy Midwinter, Kel."

Kel smiled at him warmly as she took the package out of his outstretched hand. Their fingers brushed and it sent shivers down Kel's spine. "Thanks, Dom."

Chuckling, he said, "You haven't even opened it yet."

Untying the string that kept the box closed, Kel then carefully removed the top. Her brow furrowing at the thing inside, Kel said confusedly, "Um, thanks…"

Dom laughed again before asking, "Do you even know what it is?"

Sheepishly, she smiled up at him, laughing softly, "No."

"It's mistletoe," he replied, watching her closely for any sign of recognition.

Suddenly, she looked up at him. Dom held his breath, waiting for a response. Did she already know the tradition behind it? If so, where had he been all his life?

Kel's face expression then turned into one of bewilderment. "You mean the stuff that grows on trees?"

Again, Dom smiled widely, laughing at the unexpected answer. "Well, yeah, but it holds a special tradition in Galla…"

"Galla?" she asked. "Has Neal been reading history books again?"

"But of course," Dom replied, grinning.

Shaking her head at her friend's expense, Kel then asked, voice dry, "So what's the tradition behind this strange plant? Neal _must_ have given you the full details…"

Stuffing his hands into his breeches pockets, Dom smiled, saying, "You'll have to find out that for yourself, Lady Knight."

"And how do I do that?" Kel questioned, glancing at him questioningly.

"I can help you with that," replied Dom, his eyes holding hers. He then instructed her to pick up the mistletoe in her hand. When she had done this, he said, "Now, hold it over your head."

"Over my head?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

He laughed. "Yes, over your head, Kel."

Doing as she was told, Kel then asked, "Now what?"

"Now you have to close your eyes," Dom answered softly.

Kel looked at him skeptically. "Close my eyes?" Then looking around she asked, "Ok, where is everybody? What dare were you put up to now, Dom?"

He chuckled, "There's no dare, Kel. And I'm the only one here…"

Though she stopped looking around, her face still held some suspicion. Smiling, Dom told her, "Come on, Kel, do you want to find out the tradition, or not?"

"Of course I do," she said. Truthfully, she was interested as to where this was all leading.

"Then close your eyes."

Seeing meaning in his expression, Kel sighed but followed through. Standing there, mistletoe held over her head and eyes closed, she felt like laughing- and did. "I feel like a dolt. You better not try anything funny, Dom, because if you do, I'll-"

She was cut off by warm lips pressing against her own. Immediately her eyes flew open. However, as Dom's hands gently touched her face, they soon fluttered closed again.

Their kiss soon ending –_too soon_ in both of their opinions- Dom then pulled back, smiling warmly.

Kel was saddened when his hands no longer cupped her face, but even more disappointed when his lips left hers. She was still too shocked to speak as thoughts kept flooding her mind.

"And that's the Gallan tradition," Dom informed her, still smiling, but a little bit hesitantly as he relayed the information Neal had given to him about the mistletoe. Her Yamani Mask for once did not hide her emotions however and he was able to see her stunned expression and faint blush.

Their gazes unwavering, Kel then replied softly, "I think I rather like this tradition…"

Chuckling deeply, he then reached for the mistletoe still in her hand, her arm having fallen to her side immediately when Dom had kissed her.

Kel watched him curiously as he took it out of her hand and placed it on one of the rafters overhead. Then grinning, he asked lightheartedly, "Now, we wouldn't want to break tradition, would we?"

Kel shook her head, smiling also, and replied, "By no means."

Both smiling, they leaned in for another kiss. Afterwards, when one of them would pull away, the other would mutter something about breaking tradition and mistletoe, and they were back again where they started.

Tobe and Loey, still sitting in Peachblossom's stall, at first smiled at each other, seeing Kel and the sergeant finally together. However, eventually they got tired of waiting for the two to leave, and sat down on the dirt floor of the stable, picking at pieces of hay.

"How long can you go without breathing?" asked Tobe in amazement.

"Apparently quite a while," replied Loey, who then threw some of the hay at Tobe who was sitting across from her. "And then when they do part, they just come back together again. It must be the mistletoe."

"I hope Sir Neal don't give 'em any more…I like talkin' to Lady," he said, sounding a little dejected.

"Me too," said Loey, sounding the same way.

All of a sudden they heard Kel say, "I have to go; I promised Tobe and Loey that I'd help them on their staff work…"

Suddenly both Tobe and Loey jumped up from where they were sitting and popped their heads over the stall door. "Lady Kel, you didn't forget about us!" they exclaimed, smiling cheerfully as they then raced out of the stall.

Kel and Dom, both surprised, whirled around, jumping apart at the same time.

Shock quickly leaving her face, Kel asked them, arm folded across her chest, "How long have the two of you been there?"

Looking at each other, they responded simultaneously, "A _long_ time."

"We thought you were never going to stop," said Loey, wonder in her voice.

"And then we were 'fraid that if you found more mistletoe, we wouldn' even be able t' talk to you anymore, Lady, and that you'd forget 'bout us," said Tobe, truthfully.

They could see the color rise on Kel's face. Kel then glanced quickly at Dom, who was trying to hide a smile with his hand.

Kel then smiled too, and told them, "I would never forget about you two, or any of the other children."

At this response, both of the children beamed, causing Kel and Dom to laugh.

"Come on you two," beckoned Dom, "I'll help you with your staff work also."

Both Tobe and Loey's smiles got wider at hearing this. Kel, looking at Dom, also smiled, saying appreciatively, "Thanks, Dom."

"No problem, Kel," he said meaningfully, their eyes locking again as they smiled affectionately at each other.

Witnessing this, Loey and Tobe giggled before Loey announced, "You know you _can_ kiss her Sergeant Dom, we don't mind."

"Loey!" exclaimed Kel, then looking at the young girl.

Dom chuckled, and said, "Thank you, Loey, I think I'll take your advice…"

He started to move closer to Kel, who eyed the children and said, "_Dom_…"

"Oh don' worry, Lady," Tobe suddenly informed her, noticing the reason for her hesitation, "We've seen Sir Neal and Lady Yukimi kiss loads of times!"

Dom laughed at the shocked look on Kel's face when she looked at Tobe. "Oh you have, have you?" she asked.

"Oh sure," replied Loey, seriously, "They're not very secretive about it."

That time, both Kel and Dom laughed. "No, I guess they're not," said Kel, amused.

"Meathead's not secretive about _anything_," responded Dom, grinning, "Especially anything concerning Yuki."

"And kisses," added Tobe, grimacing. "I don' know how all of you enjoy it so much."

Again, Kel's face burned with embarrassment. Dom smiled, "I think you better find out for yourself, Tobe." Then his eyes flicked up to the rafter under which Tobe and Loey were standing.

Both of the children looked at what was above them- mistletoe. They were now standing beneath it. Realizing this, Tobe and Loey then looked at each other, a contorted look of disgust clear on both of their faces.

"Some day that's going to change," said Dom laughing along with Kel as they watched the two's repulsed faces.

Then, taking advantage of the children's distraction, Dom pulled Kel to him and stole a quick kiss before he called to the kids, "Let's go, you two, before you _are_ old enough to take advantage of that mistletoe tradition."

With that, Kel and Dom followed Tobe and Loey out of the stables. The latter kept a great distance between them and still eyed each other repulsively, while the former walked close together, glancing and smiling each other's way.

And mistletoe was the cause of it all.

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you really liked it, it's the first oneshot I've ever written (and first Midwinter fic, as well). I thought the introduction of mistletoe was a perfect way to finally get Kel and Dom together, thanks to Neal and all his reading! Lol. And to tell you the truth, I knew this fic was going to involve Neal (what K/D fic can't? Lol), but Tobe and Loey totally sneaked their way in, that wasn't planned at all, but I think the addition of their characters basically made the fic! Tell me what you thought, I'd love to hear, and I'll reply. I plan to post another Midwinter oneshot soon (It will be posted as a second chapter on this fic, but unrelated to this one), but it will be after Christmas…and after I post the last chapter of my other fic _It's Wonderful To Be Home_. Give some suggestions, and maybe I can write others! Thanks for reading! **


	2. All I Want for Midwinter

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, I loved reading them! This next oneshot stands alone (it has no connection to the first one at all). And, of course, it's a K/D! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Title: All I Want for Midwinter **

**

* * *

**

Rolling up her piece of parchment into a small ball, Kel tossed it into her wastebasket, frustration lining her features as she once again began to write her supplies list. It was very un-like her, being distracted so easily. It was also very un-like her to have her thoughts be centered around one thing alone.

Two squads from the Third Company of the King's Own had just arrived at New Hope, much to Kel's surprise. In the note given to her from Raoul, all he wrote was, "_Some of my men were anxious to visit you, my ex-squire. Happy Midwinter_."

It was vague and she was still pondering its message while she was attempting to write a new supplies list, which she would be delivering to Lord Wyldon at Fort Mastiff in a few days time.

Kel was far from complaining, but it was Midwinter Day, and thus she did not have any gifts for any of her friends from the Own- including Dom, who she was far more than delighted to see when he rode through the gate. The image of his smile and bright blue eyes were what once again caused her to stop writing and stare out the small window in front of her.

"It's Midwinter and you're still burying yourself under paperwork. We need to find you a man, Mother," drawled a familiar voice from her doorway.

Not hearing the person enter, Kel was startled and quickly stood up, knocking her bottle of ink to the floor as her chair tipped over. Dom chuckled at the sight. As Kel bent down to pick up the dropped bottle, Dom did the same, their hands meeting as they both reached for it. Kel then looked up into the face, which was inches away from her own, that had just been filling her thoughts.

Their eyes locked and Dom flashed one of his wonderful smiles. "You need to relax some, Kel. You can't let Meathead do that for you _all_ the time."

"Actually Neal's had his nose in his textbooks again lately, trying to keep his mind off a certain someone," Kel told him, standing back up so she could shake off the feeling Dom's nearness inflicted upon her.

"Is that why _you_ bury yourself under so much work all of the time?" asked Dom softly, as he too got up, "To get your mind off something…or _someone_?"

Almost tipping the bottle over again as she replaced it back on her desk, Kel steadied herself before replying, "No…I have a lot to get done is all…"

_That's not completely a lie_, she told herself, even though she _had _been thinking more about Dom than the work she should have been doing.

"Kel, it's Midwinter! Can't you relax and have fun for a few days, without work to bother you?" asked Dom, unbelievably.

"I have too many things to do," replied Kel, straightening up her desk.

"See, this is why you need a man," said Dom, grinning.

Kel could feel her cheeks burn and her heart pound faster, just like it always did when Dom was around her. "And why do I need a man?" she asked, trying to keep her hands busy and her eyes away from his own.

"You need to relax, is why, it's good for you." Then grinning flirtatiously, he said, "And I'll gladly volunteer for that duty…for the safety of your health of course," he added matter-of-factly, causing Kel to laugh.

He smiled widely; he loved to make her laugh- and blushing was _always_ a good sign. "And that's my Midwinter gift to you, Kel," said Dom, "For one day I'm going to make you relax and have fun, without work to bother you."

She smiled favorably at him, "Thanks a lot, Dom, but I need to get these things done and I don't have any extra time. It would take a _miracle_ to get all of this writing done," she said, motioning to the piles of paper on her desk.

Dom smiled brightly, then said, "Then a miracle is what you're going to get…"

Seeing her puzzled expression, Dom leaned out her door, motioning to someone to come inside. Soon, a man came through her doorway, holding a quill and a stack of parchment. Eyebrows raised, Kel asked, "Dom, what is th-"

But she stopped herself as two _more_ men came through the door, also equipped with a quill and a pile of paper.

Then Kel looked at Dom in disbelief, "_Clerks_, Dom? How did you get _three_?"

"Well, I asked Raoul for one, but seeing as how he likes to write no more than the rest of us, he decided to make a bet out of it and well…let's just say I won," he replied, smiling good-naturedly.

Kel laughed, and then was soon introduced to the three men. After informing them on what to do, Dom then grabbed Kel's hand, and towing her out the door, he said, "Since that's now taken care of, it's time to work on having some fun…"

* * *

That night, Kel sat around the campfire with men from the Own, who were trading stories and sharing jokes. Kel hadn't laughed so hard in months as Neal, who had also joined them, and Dom bantered back and forth across the campfire. Sitting next to Dom on one of the tree logs placed around the fire, Kel could hear everything clearly. They were once again going back and forth on one of the many tricks Dom had played on Neal in the past.

"It was funny, Neal, and you know it," said Dom, laughing.

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Oh sure it was," he said sarcastically, "Great fun. I just wish someone would play a good trick on _you_ and see how _you _like it!"

That's when Wolset cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at the corporal as he announced, "I believe that has been achieved."

"What?" Neal asked immediately. "When?"

Grinning Wolset began, "It was about a month ago when our squad was camping out along the Vassa River and-"

"Oh no," Dom groaned, rubbing his forehead, "Not _that _story again…"

Neal, delighted at Dom's unhappiness, smirked and told Wolset to continue.

"And, well we decided to give our beloved sergeant a little wake-up call…" said Wolset, grinning Dom's way.

"What did you do?" Neal asked, clearly enthralled.

"During the night we moved Dom's tent to the edge of the river, and after loud, urgent shouting on my part to get up, he hurried right out of his warm tent…and right into the freezing cold Vassa."

The men all roared with laughter, Neal the loudest of all.

Dom, sitting with his forearms resting on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him, rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. Kel, sitting next to him, was no longer able to contain her amusement, and joined in the laughter, though much more quietly than the others around her.

Hearing her, Dom looked over at Kel, his eyes sparkling as he said informatively, "It was worse than being awoken by Meathead's sappy love poems, if that's possible to imagine."

This caused Kel to laugh more, causing Dom to smile broadly at her. Then they both started talking and laughing about different things. When Wolset overheard another one of Dom's attempts at flirting with Lady Kel, he grinned, and motioned to the men around him to leave the two alone.

Kel and Dom, largely unaware of the silent communication going on around them, hardly noticed the men leaving around them until they were already alone.

"Well," said Dom, looking around, "They usually make a much louder exit."

Kel chuckled, "I'm so tired, I doubt that I would have noticed."

Dom grinned, "But you're exhausted from having a good time and relaxing, right?"

"Of course," said Kel, grinning back. "Thanks so much, Dom, I haven't had such a good time in months. Your Midwinter gift was what I needed."

Then embarrassed, she added, looking down at her hands, "And I'm sorry that I don't have anything to give you in return. I had no idea that you'd be arriving today, Dom."

Turning to look at her face to face, he gently lifted her chin so that he looked into her hazel eyes, saying quietly, "It's alright, Kel…_you're_ all I want for Midwinter."

Kel felt her heart leap and suddenly found it hard to breathe. Seeing the intensity in his gaze as the light from the fire flickered across his face and eyes, Kel then smiled gently, saying softly, "Would it be tacky to say I feel the same about you?"

A smile again returning to his lips, he replied, "Not at all."

"Good," said Kel, smiling tenderly, "Because you're all I want too."

"Then I guess it's good that I convinced Raoul into letting my squad come here today," Dom told her. Then he chuckled, "And after I told him why, he practically packed my horse for me."

The note from Raoul then making sense, Kel laughed softly, "Remind me to thank him later."

"I will because I need to thank him myself."

Then placing his hand on the back of her neck, he gently pulled her face to his, their lips soon coming together in a long kiss.

When they parted, Dom still held her close. "Happy Midwinter, Kel."

Smiling prettily, Kel replied, laughing lightly, "Happy Midwinter, Dom."

Then their lips met again in a kiss…and not for the last time on that long Midwinter night.

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed it! The next will be up soon. I plan to post two more oneshots on this fic, making it four chapters in all (for this Christmas season that is). Also, I have just posted the last chapter on my other fic _It's Wonderful To Be Home_ a few days ago, so if you haven't already, check it out! It's the sequel to my first fic _It's Great To Be Home_. Anyway, hope you liked this oneshot, and Happy New Year! **


	3. Midwinter & Mistletoe 2

**A/N: I hadn't planned on writing this oneshot, but after it was suggested by SarahE7191, I kept thinking more about it, and sure enough, I started writing it. This takes place about 5 years after _Midwinter, Meathead, & Mistletoe_. This would make Tobe roughly around 15 years old and Kel about 25. The setting is at New Hope, which is now a town, and at Midwinter (of course). **

**So I dedicate this to SarahE7191, for the inspiration of this oneshot, thanks!**

* * *

**Title: Midwinter & Mistletoe 2 **

**

* * *

**

Tobe was walking through the stables, cleaning, brushing, and feeding the horses. He had long since been made one of the hostlers at New Hope, which had been named a new town of the realm of Tortall soon after the Scanran War had ended almost five years past. Tortall still had a few raids from Scanra, but they were few and far in between. Showing its use, New Hope was established as a town and fort to fight against such raids.

Entering one of the stalls, Tobe was greeted by the push of an insistent horse's nose. He smiled as he ran his hand along its nose while he gave the horse an apple with the other. Then the horse butted him favorably, wanting more. Tobe laughed. He loved it when he had Peachblossom to take care of again, because that also meant that his favorite person was somewhere around.

Kel had been left commander of New Hope for about a year after the war had ended, but soon after the establishment of it as a running town and fort, she was soon requested back to Corus by the king. At first, Tobe had gone with her, Kel being the closest person to a guardian he had ever had. But about a year ago, on one of Kel's frequent visits to New Hope, Tobe had decided to remain there. He loved being around Kel, but he never felt exactly right living in Corus. There were too many people bustling about, nobles and commoners alike, but he hardly knew any of them. And when Kel had border patrol or the like, he would have to stay behind.

However, in Corus he did learn a lot about his bond with horses. He learned this from Steffan, the palace's head hostler, and Daine, the Wildmage, when she was in residence. Then when he and Kel had visited New Hope last year, he had talked with the hostlers there, and seeing as they needed help, he volunteered. He had told Kel that it was time for him to make his own way, and since he was about fourteen at the time, Kel had agreed with an understanding smile.

Though Tobe was now enjoying himself back at New Hope, living with his old friends, while also making new ones, he still loved it when Kel visited. _And, seeing as how she rides a lot with the Third Company of the King's Own_, Tobe thought wryly, _she visits up here quite often_. She had just arrived a few days ago, with none other than Captain Dom's squad of course.

Tobe was thinking all this while brushing Peachblossom and he didn't see someone come and lean on the side of the stall. It was a young girl, just a little bit younger than himself who watched him intently.

After observing him for awhile, she finally said, pointing at the horse, "You missed a spot."

Tobe, snapping out of his thoughts, whirled around. Seeing the laughing girl, he smiled, "Loey, do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Of course," she replied, grinning, "It's so fun."

"Well maybe for you," he said, turning back to Peachblossom.

He was again brushing Peachblossom when something hit him from behind. It was wet, and since it was winter, the wetness made him shiver. "What the-"

Tobe turned and picked up the thing. It was a sponge, filled with water. Looking up at Loey, the obvious thrower, he asked, "What did you do that for?"

"You're in here too much," she replied, giggling, "Let's go play a game or do something fun."

"But cleaning the horses is my duty," Tobe replied, even though he wanted nothing more than to go and play with her. He continued once again to brush Peachblossom, moving up to his mane.

"I'm sure Peachblossom will understand," said Loey. Then smiling she asked, "Please?"

He was stuck. Whenever she smiled at him like that, his mind went blank and he got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach- a _good_ feeling. This feeling had started a few months ago, whenever he was around her, and secretly, he wondered if she felt the same. Once, Sir Neal had told him that he would feel this way about a girl, but Tobe had brushed it off as one of Sir Neal's many romance theories. Now, he thought Sir Neal might actually be correct for once, because that's how he feels about Loey- his best friend, of all people!

When Tobe did not respond immediately, Peachblossom nudged him forward with his head. Tobe, looking at the horse, smiled and patted his neck.

"I think that's a yes," said Loey, laughing.

"Me too," said Tobe, also laughing. "Let's go."

* * *

On the other side of the town, a certain lady knight was walking along the fort's ramparts, looking out at the snow-covered grounds surrounding the town. She had just leaned against the wall, when she heard from below, "Why, there's the lady knight, hiding out from the festivities as expected."

Kel smiled, knowing that voice well. Turning around, she walked to the edge, and looked down at the man standing below.

"And what festivities may that be, captain?" she asked, smiling.

"Why, we're decorating for Midwinter," he called up to her. The smile in his voice apparent, he added, "And we're hanging mistletoe. So why don't you come down here so we can test some out?"

Kel laughed along with the others around that had heard his proposition. "Maybe later, Dom," she answered back, smiling.

"Then I guess my other question will also have to wait till later," he responded vaguely, shrugging his shoulders.

"What other question?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he replied, grinning again.

"_Dom_…" Kel warned.

He smiled up at her, "If you wanna know, you're gonna have to come down here; unless you want me to come get you, of course."

Dom was already walking toward the stairs when Kel told him, "I can come down myself, Dom." And she also started walking toward the stairs.

Meeting at the top, Dom grinned and Kel smiled. "Now, what did you want to ask me?" she questioned softly, aware of the many faces below that were watching them.

He smiled and moved closer to her, taking her hands in his own large ones. "I wanted to ask you, Keladry of Mindelan-"

"-And New Hope," Kel added jokingly. Seeing his amused expression she added, "Seeing as how I visit so often, people have unofficially added New Hope to my title."

Dom laughed. "Well, maybe we can add a third- officially," he said, smiling into her eyes.

Kel's mouth opened but nothing came out. Finally, she stuttered, "A- a third?"

Smiling broadly, he held her hand tighter and moved even closer, saying quietly, "Yes, a third. So you would be Keladry of Mindelan and New Hope…and Masbolle."

For a second, Kel just blinked up at him, her lips again parted with no sound. "But Dom, what about the-"

"The Own?" he asked, still smiling, "Kel, I can marry as a Captain of Third Company. Raoul has been working for years to finally get it passed. And it was about a few weeks ago."

Then Kel smiled widely, "I think milord's going to be jealous…I'll have one more title than him."

Dom chuckled, "Does that mean you'll marry me, Kel?"

Kel laughed quietly, "Do you even need to ask? Of course I will, Dom."

Picking her up the few inch difference between their heights, Dom wrapped his arms tightly around her body, kissing her warmly and fervently.

Cheers resonated from below as the people of New Hope rejoiced.

"Let's go for a ride," Kel suggested once they parted, "So we can be alone."

Grinning, Dom agreed, "It sounds like a plan."

Then they started to walk toward the stables.

* * *

Inside the stable house, Tobe and Loey were playing hide and seek. Tobe, trying to find a hiding Loey, then stopped and looked around for the girl.

Suddenly, hearing running footsteps behind him, he turned around, and was knocked over by a small body.

Laughing, Loey got off him and stood over him.

"Did you have to do that?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"No," she replied, smiling, "but you do look cute when you're mad."

Tobe could feel himself blush. "I do not," he said, trying to get up.

Helping him, Loey remarked, looking up at him, "When did you get so _tall_?"

Still flustered by his fall, he blurted without thinking, "I don't know; when did you get so pretty?"

His eyes then widened in realization of what he had just said. Looking at her, she smiled shyly as they both reddened visibly.

Then she asked softly, "You think I'm pretty?"

Scratching his head and swallowing visibly, Tobe nodded nervously.

That was when something caught Loey's eye. Looking up above Tobe's head, she saw something hanging down from one of the rafters. Grinning, she then told him, "You know, this really has come in handy in this stable…"

Completely puzzled, Tobe looked at her. Smiling, she nodded to the thing over his head.

Looking up, he saw what he thought was mistletoe. Then looking closely he realized- it _was_ mistletoe. And the next thing he knew, Loey had reached her hands up and pulled his head, and lips, down to hers.

Meanwhile, Kel and Dom had just walked into the stables together, and watching the whole thing, they smiled at one another.

"Seems like they finally realized its use," Dom commented to Kel, referring to the mistletoe.

Kel smiled at the memory, "It reminds me of when they watched us in our first kiss."

"And our _second_…_third_… _four_-"

Kel shoved a grinning Dom, who chuckled at the amused look she gave him. Then she said, "Come on, Dom, before we embarrass them."

"Where are we going?" he asked, as he turned to follow Kel.

"I don't know, since our plan to go out riding has been postponed. Do you want to go eat something?"

"Nah," he replied, "I just ate."

"How about practice with our bows?"

"Maybe," he said, smiling, "But I think I have a better idea…"

"And what is that?" Kel asked, all-too-aware of the mischievous look in his eye.

"I think we should go find some mistletoe of our own," he suggested, grinning flirtatiously.

Kel smiled. "I think that sounds like a _very_ good plan."

With that, they went off to look for some mistletoe, while the other two still reveled at its convenient use…

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed it! The next oneshot will be the last one…I've never done a Tobe/Loey pairing before, but I enjoyed writing it! And of course I had to add some K/D lol! **


	4. Late Nights & Snowball Fights

**A/N: Ok, this oneshot takes place the night before Midwinter Day.**

* * *

**Title: Late Nights & Snowball Fights**

* * *

It was the night before the longest night of the year, and a certain lady knight could not get to sleep. Kel wasn't sure if she was worried about the people of New Hope, which she had left for a few weeks because she had been called to Corus for Midwinter, or if something else was bothering her. Whatever it was, she tossed and turned in her warm bed, but sleep never came.

Frustrated, she eventually ripped off her covers and hopped out of bed. Taking off her nightshirt, she put on a pair of breeches, boots, and a white shirt. Kel was walking to her door when she remembered how cold it was outside. So grabbing a warm, fleece jacket and her glaive, Kel stepped over Tobe and Jump's sleeping forms and walked out of her quarters.

The palace was quiet, the only ones still awake it seemed, besides herself, were the guards, whom Kel nodded to as she passed them in the hallways.

When she opened the door to one of the outer courtyards, the cold hit her face and she pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Looking out the door, Kel could see the snow covering the ground. For a moment she thought about returning to her warm bed, but decided against it when she thought about the sleepless night she'd been having.

Walking out into the courtyard, she found a clearing and slowly began to exercise with her glaive. Soon she forgot about the cold and whatever had been on her mind, and focused on her intricate pattern dance, warming quickly from the complex movements.

Eventually Kel took a break, breathing heavily, and took off her jacket, being quite warm then from the exercise. Sitting on a bench nearby, she rested, leaning her head back against the palace wall and closing her eyes.

From across the courtyard, she heard the sound of a door opening. At full attention once again, she looked to see a figure step out of one of the barracks of the King's Own. Curiously, she watched the person close the door behind him and start walking her way. As the man came closer, recognition dawned on Kel's face.

"Dom?" she asked as he headed toward the palace door Kel had come through earlier.

Dom, having been too busy trying to keep himself warm, hadn't noticed the lady knight sitting down. Raising his head up to look around, he then saw her and asked, "Kel? What're you doing out here?" Then seeing her without her jacket on, he said, "Have you gone completely mad? It's freezing out here; maybe I should call _you_ meathead from now on."

Kel chuckled, "I've been practicing with my glaive, Dom. Believe me, I'm plenty warm."

Dom raised an eyebrow and asked, "What in the name of Mithros are you doing practicing at this time of night?"

Kel sighed, "I couldn't sleep. I just kept tossing and turning, and I don't know why. Finally I was getting anxious, so I decided to practice to get me to relax."

"Only you would think of working out in order to relax," Dom grinned.

Kel smiled. "And what are you doing up?" she asked, slyly. "Not up to one of your tricks again, are you?"

"Nah," he replied, smiling, "I wouldn't want to be punished and have to work out in this weather. Besides, Meathead's not even here."

Laughing, Kel asked again, "So what_ are_ you doing up?"

Dom shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't sleep either; I guess it is the thought of your lovely presence that has kept me up tonight."

Kel rolled her eyes, saying dryly, "Or it was Wolset's bad cooking again."

Dom smiled, "Perhaps both." Then he nodded toward the door, "I was going to get some hot tea, would you like to join me?"

Even though she did not even like tea, Kel found herself accepting the offer. _Well it _is_ something warm_, she told herself, though she knew she just wanted to be around Dom.

She followed him into the palace.

* * *

"I can't believe Meathead's gonna get married in a few months," Dom remarked as they both sat drinking their tea in the deserted mess hall.

Kel was surprised when he had sat down next to her at the table instead of across from her. He was also sitting closer than necessary, Kel observed, seeing as they were the only two in the whole big room. _Maybe he's really cold_, she thought to herself, trying to calm her senses. Whatever the reason, Kel did not mind in the least, _especially_ when their arms or legs brushed.

"I never thought any woman would like a man more stubborn than a mule- not to mention marry him," Dom added, taking another drink of his tea.

Kel smiled, "Well, I had a crush on Neal during my page years, despite his stubbornness and horrible poetry."

Dom looked at her with raised eyebrows, "_You_ had a crush on _Meathead_?"

Kel laughed, "What can I say; I was young…and probably hit one too many times with a stick during training."

Dom laughed. "I wonder what Yuki's excuse is…"

"She's in love with him," said Kel straight-forwardly. Then laughing, she added, "Only the Goddess knows why. He can be more stubborn than Lord Wyldon at times."

Grinning Dom said, "I always thought it would be classic if Neal somehow ended up marrying one of Lord Wyldon's daughters."

"Funny that you brought that up actually, because I just found out that Owen likes Margarry, Lord Wyldon's youngest, and is planning to marry her in a couple of years himself," Kel told him. Then smiling, she added, "Of course, Lord Wyldon doesn't know that yet."

Dom looked up, surprised, and asked, "Does it seem like the whole world is pairing up?"

"Yeah," said Kel, laughing, "It does seem that way…"

For a moment she thought of all her friends- Neal and Yuki, Shinko and Roald, Owen and Margarry, Raoul and Buri, Cleon and his wife- even Merric and Faleron both had ladies they were courting.

"It seems to leave only the two of us left…" said Dom, watching Kel out of the corner of his eye.

Amused, she looked over at him and smiled. "Oh it does, does it? Then how did I get stuck with such a lowly sergeant in the King's Own?" she asked teasingly as she stood up to take her finished cup of tea back to the kitchen to be cleaned.

Dom, who had finished his own tea, also stood up. Catching up with her, he walked backwards beside her so that he could see her face. Smiling, he told her, "You know, you shouldn't offend the only man that is still left available to you."

"You know, you're not the only man- I do believe most of the men in your squad are still fully available, as a matter-of-fact," Kel informed him as they both left their cups to be cleaned and went to exit the mess hall. She grinned when he retorted quickly.

"But they're even more lowly than I," he said, smiling at her grin. "And they're not worthy of such a woman as yourself."

"And what makes you think you are?" Kel asked, quite entertained by the conversation.

"I was the only one to think you'd stay on your horse that day during tilting practice your first year as a page," Dom pointed out, obviously pleased by his answer.

"And you won a free meal because of it," Kel quickly replied.

"True…" he replied, shrugging. But he was not giving up. "Ok, how about when I gave you that turnover your first day in the Own, knowing you'd be hungry?"

Kel laughed, "I think it was more of a means on how to introduce yourself. Besides, Neal probably told you to look after me."

"Well, I got you off of carpentry duty, didn't I?" he asked as they walked through the palace. He was referring to when she was still a squire and he had shown Raoul her mangled hands as a result of her trying to use a hammer. Then again, at Haven, he had told the carpenter to not let her on duty.

Rolling her eyes, Kel told him, "That was just because I made such a mess and you were worried that I'd ruined my hands-"

"-And the wood," remarked Dom, who grinned when he received raised eyebrows from Kel.

"Very funny, Dom, is there anything else?"

"I volunteered to follow you into Scanra and-"

"-And so did your men, your cousin, and a couple of my other friends," said Kel, grinning at him as they walked back out into the cold courtyard where she had been practicing earlier.

"Ok, you're right, but none of them helped you back on to your horse after the battle like I did, and let me tell you, you're not the lightest one to carry," he teased, eyes twinkling as they stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

"Oh really?" she asked, arms crossed on her chest.

"Yep," he replied, mock-seriously as he looked at her, "My back has never been the same after that."

Kel burst out laughing and Dom immediately joined her. "Its true," he said, "It's aching as we speak!"

Stooping over, Kel then grabbed a handful of snow in her hand. "Then here, let me help you with that," she said, and threw the snowball right at him. "How does it feel now?" she asked, grinning.

"Cold and wet," he replied flatly, looking down at the place where the snow had hit him, "And you are definitely going to pay for that."

Scooping up his own snowball, he then lobbed it at Kel, hitting her squarely in the chest. Stunned, she stood there as he laughed. "This means war, Domitan of Masbolle," she then said, and again picked up some snow in her hands and threw it his way.

He dodged her throw, and seeing him pick up another snowball, Kel immediately started to run.

They continued on like this for a while- throwing, ducking, hiding, laughing, and running around in the snow.

Then at one point, Dom had made another snowball and was looking for Kel when she darted out from behind a bush. Dropping the snowball, he chased after her.

It wasn't easy running in the snow, but he soon caught up to her. Then grabbing her around her waist, he pulled her down into the snow with him. Bracing himself over Kel, who was now lying in the snow beneath him, Dom smiled, laughing along with the lady knight.

After their laughter subsided, neither one of them moved or said a word. They remained where they were, still smiling brightly into one another's eyes. Then, slowly, Dom tilted his head and started to lower his mouth toward her own, while Kel just as slowly reached her arms up and around his neck. They were still smiling as their lips met for the first time.

Heat shot through Kel's body from the sweetness and warmth of Dom's lips as their kiss gently deepened.

Lifting his mouth from hers, Dom smiled again, brushing a piece of hair behind Kel's ear and running the back of his hand along her face.

"Am I worthy of you now, Lady Knight?" he asked softly, grinning.

Kel laughed, and then seemed to contemplate her answer. "Hmm…I don't know, Dom," she said, mock-seriously, "Anyone can kiss someone."

Dom smiled. "Well, what if I told you I love you."

It was not said as a question, but as a statement. Tightening her arms around his neck, Kel smiled and said, "Well then that's all I needed to know."

Chuckling, Dom leaned down to kiss her again, but Kel, placing one of her hands on his chest which was pressed against her own, stopped him.

"Wait," she said. Seeing the question filling his eyes, she smiled, saying softly, "You never even gave me the chance to say that I love you, too."

His response was to press his mouth firmly against her own. Kel could feel him smile as they kissed again, their embrace even tighter and warmer than the last.

Unbeknownst to the couple, kissing while lying in the cold snow, snowflakes began to fall softly all around them. All the two of them knew however, as the midnight hour was called, was that they would be having sound sleeps when they returned to their beds, and that this was going to be the best Midwinter ever…

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot and all the others! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I truly appreciate it! This is the last oneshot for this Midwinter season, but I'll probably add more next Christmas. If you want to see what I have planned after this, look on my newly updated profile page! Obviously, I will be writing more KD fics…so if you like the pairing, that's basically all I have written so far lol, so go check out my other fics if you like! And…I really liked writing this oneshot- it was so fun and fluffy, and I hope you liked reading it too! **


	5. Midwinter Surprises

**A/N: I'm back! Another Midwinter is here again, and that means it's time to write some more Midwinter oneshots! In this oneshot, Kel and Dom are already sweethearts, so keep that in mind. And oh yeah, nobody knows :D**

* * *

**Title: Midwinter Surprises**

* * *

Outside the long windows of the palace library, snow fell gently from the sky above. It was the day before Midwinter and everyone was in high spirits. It was the first Midwinter since the ending of the Scanran War.

Kel sat in the library, paying more attention to the white snow falling against the sky outside than to the open book in front of her. The sun was setting, turning the sky a beautiful shade of blue. She found herself staring out the window, memorizing the color. The sky was darkening with each passing second, and soon the beautiful color would disappear for another day. She sighed at the thought. She held on to the color as long as she could. Though the color was indeed beautiful, and anyone may marvel at it, it held a special place for Kel, for it was the exact color of a certain sergeant's beautiful bright blue eyes…

She smiled to herself. Almost everything could somehow remind her of Dom. Ever since they had become sweethearts, Kel found herself daydreaming more often, her thoughts almost always wandering to thoughts of the handsome sergeant. Even if she didn't mean to, things and places would remind her of times she had spent with him, even before they had become sweethearts. The stables brought back memories of the many rides they took together, the Own's mess hall where they have shared numerous meals together…the snow and the snow fights they had had in the past…even the hallways of the palace…

A faint blush spread over her face as she smiled at that last thought. She and Dom had taken advantage of the dark corridors to steal more than their fair share of kisses…Kel's smile widened with the memories.

"Should I be worried?"

Kel tore her unseeing eyes away from the window and turned to look at Yuki sitting beside her. She could feel her cheeks turn redder when she realized she didn't know what Yuki had said. "What?"

"Is there any reason for me to be worried?" her friend repeated. Seeing Kel's puzzled look, Yuki continued, nodding toward Kel's book, "It's just that I can't think of any sane reason why anyone reading _Tortall's Famous Battle Tactics_ should be smiling so. Should I go get Neal? Maybe all this cold weather has gotten to your head…"

Chuckling, Kel told her, "Oh, no, I'm fine, Yuki." _More than fine_, she added silently, thinking back to what she had been smiling about. She smiled again, "Really. I wasn't even reading the book, there's no need to worry. My thoughts were just elsewhere…"

Yuki looked at her friend curiously. She wondered where _elsewhere_ might be that had her usually Yamani-controlled friend beaming like the rest of the emotionally liberal Tortallans. If she didn't know any better…

She took a sidelong glance at Kel, who was now toying absentmindedly with a page corner in the book she was clearly not reading. They had wandered into the library to stay out of the cold weather, both agreeing that reading a book beside the large stone fireplace sounded very inviting. But looking at the smile that had returned to Kel's lips, Yuki had a feeling that she was the only one actually reading.

Why, Kel looked like she had anything _but_ reading on her mind. Why…_But who's the guy?_

The thought startled Yuki almost as much as the look on Kel's glowing face had. _Surely I would have noticed if it was one of the men here I have been acquainted with_, she thought. Then again, she almost smiled herself when she realized her own thoughts had been blinded as of lately, what with her and Neal's wedding just a few months ago, and then their honeymoon…

Maybe things had changed in her friend's life and she had just been to be preoccupied to notice. Yuki didn't like thinking she had missed something this big. And Kel in love was indeed big! Yuki frowned as she tried to think over the last few weeks she had spent with Kel here in Corus…

She was still frowning in deep thought when her husband walked into the library with another man beside him.

"There's my lovely wife and our favorite lady knight! Look who just rode in!"

"_Neal_, this is a library," Yuki warned him, keeping her voice soft. Then she looked to the man stand beside him. "Oh, hello, Domitan. Your journey was safe, I hope?"

"Yes it was, thank you for asking." Then the man grinned and nodded toward Neal, "And I see that you're still with my cousin here. Haven't walked out on him yet, huh? I congratulate you for the feat, Lady Yukimi."

Neal rolled his eyes while his wife's crinkled with laughter. "I don't know how long I'll be able to last," she teased.

Rolling his eyes again, Neal started to respond, but Kel wasn't listening. In fact, she hadn't followed the exchange much at all. Ever since their arrival, Kel had stopped staring at the page in front of her, focusing her gaze instead on the man she hadn't seen in more than a couple of weeks. The same man that had just previously been the center of her daydreams.

Sensing her gaze, Dom glanced over and winked. A hint of red touched her cheeks, causing Dom to grin. He found particular satisfaction in making her blush.

"So what are you ladies reading?" Neal asked, unaware of the silent exchange.

Dom tilted his head to read the title on the spine of Kel's book. "Hmm, _Tortall's Famous Battle Tactics_. Sounds like an entertaining read." He smiled when she shrugged.

"About as boring as report writing." She tried to keep her voice casual, but doubted her efforts succeeded fully. Her heart had picked up speed ever since he had entered the room.

"_The History of the Bazhir_?" Neal questioned his wife while his cousin laughed. "My dear, why in the world are you reading that?"

"I always wanted to know about them…besides Kel picked up my next choice."

They all laughed. Then Neal extended his hand to Yuki, "How about we go find something more, uh, interesting…"

Excusing themselves from Kel and Dom, the two headed toward the rows upon rows of bookshelves filling the massive room.

Meanwhile, chuckling to himself, Dom took a seat across from Kel at the table where she sat. "We've probably lost them for a good hour," he laughed.

"I think you're right," Kel agreed, smiling, "Neal in a library is like my sisters in a dress shop. They never leave."

Dom grinned, "Though I don't think they're looking for books…"

Kel raised her eyebrow in question.

He chuckled deeply in response, "I know that look in Neal's eye. He's planning on stealing some kisses while he's back there." He glanced back to where the two had disappeared and shook his head, still chuckling, "Lucky guy…"

Looking back at Kel, he grinned in a way that made her lower her eyes back to her book. She reddened again. If only he knew that she had been thinking the same thing before he had arrived…

Kel could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to look up. Finally he spoke, leaning across the table toward her, "You know you haven't even welcomed me back yet."

"Welcome back," she replied cheekily, glancing back down as soon as she finished the words.

His laughter was a deep rumble in his chest that Kel couldn't help but smile at hearing. After a moment, he said, "The book can't possibly be _that_ interesting, Kel."

He was right. She was still rereading the same sentence since he had sat down. But what was she supposed to do, jump the table and throw her arms around him right now? The book was keeping her under control- or so she hoped…she never liked to make a scene.

She told him this as if she was discussing the weather, flipping the page casually, though she hadn't truly read a word on it. Besides, wasn't that Roald and Shinko she just saw enter the library? It was hardly appropriate behavior in front of an audience.

Dom could hardly hold in his amusement at hearing her thoughts. She could _feel_ him smiling though she hadn't even looked up to meet his eyes. That could've sent her over the top.

He settled back in his chair, watching her with unsuppressed delight, waiting for the moment when Roald and Shinko decided to move on...

* * *

"Neal, I thought we were looking for books."

He kissed his wife's lips again swiftly before responding, "Believe me, my dear, there's nothing more interesting to look for. Now, you and me, together on Midwinter's Eve…_that's_ a different story."

After another quick kiss, Yuki said, "Well actually there may be…"

Judging from his sudden frown, she continued, "You see, when Kel and I were in here earlier before you came along…she seemed…I don't know. Happy- no _elated_."

"Well it is Midwinter, my love," Neal laughed. "It usually puts the best of us in better moods."

"But she was in more than a better mood…" She hesitated. "It looked more like she's in…love."

Neal froze. Before he could utter a word, however, someone passed by the row they were in and came back.

"Have the same idea, too?" asked a new voice.

Yuki turned to see Prince Roald smiling somewhat shyly at the two of them embraced in the middle of the row. Shinko's eyes held a hint of amusement in them from where she stood next to him, holding his hand. It seems they had the same thought about the privacy of the library…

"Neal, are you alright?" Roald asked, taking in Neal's still stunned expression.

"Kel's _what_?" he asked, ignoring the Prince's question.

"In love…I think," Yuki answered. She glanced at Roald and Shinko when she said it. Both of them seemed shocked as well, though Shinko's expression was more muted in the Yamani fashion.

"Well don't look so surprised," continued Yuki, suddenly defensive for her friend. "She _is_ human!"

Finally breaking out of his stupor, Neal waved her off, "It's not that. It's just…_with whom_?"

She shrugged, and so did Roald and Shinko when Neal looked automatically to them. "Are you sure?" he asked his wife.

Yuki nodded. "Just look at her. She has this kind of dreamy-eyed look to her."

"I got to see this," said Neal. They followed him back to the table…

* * *

"Well it looks like we no longer have an audience," said Dom, watching as Roald and Shinko headed the direction Neal and Yuki had gone. _Seems like an ideal place for lovers_…he thought wryly.

"Mmm hmm," said Kel, nose still in her book.

Suddenly he reached across and pulled her book down. Her heart started pounding as he gently took it out of her hand and set it down on the table in between them.

"It was just getting to the good part," she told him softly as he leaned across the narrow table and cupped his hand around her cheek.

He chuckled. "It'll just have to wait…"

Kel's eyelids fluttered closed when their lips were inches apart. She could feel his warm breath…

And then suddenly it was gone, along with his warm hand. Her eyelids flew open to see what had happened. Dom was sitting back in his chair again, a hint of redness in his own cheeks as he ran a hand through his hair. He nodded to the right.

Neal and Yuki, along with Roald and Shinko, were coming back toward their table. Kel casually, but quickly, picked her book back up. Her face felt scarlet as the four sat down at the table.

Looking at their reddened faces, Neal asked, "You two warm or something? Maybe you should sit farther away from the fireplace…"

All that did was make their blushes deepen, but Neal and the others didn't notice. They were inconspicuously trying to observe Kel's expression. The suddenly Neal looked at her book and said, "Um, you feeling alright Kel?"

She looked up, "Yeah, why?"

Neal pointed, "Your book. It's upside down."

"Oh,um…" she searched for an explanation. "Well, we're always told to look at things from every angle…"

He raised his eyebrows while Dom chuckled softly beside him. Then Neal, Yuki, Roald, and Shinko all put their heads together to talk quietly. As they did, Kel gave Dom a narrowed look for his quiet laughter which had still yet to cease. He smiled back. They weren't even aware of the whispers going on between the others.

"You're definitely right, my dear. Imagine, reading a book upside down!"

"I wonder who it is..." wondered Shinko.

"Any of our friends you can think of, Neal?" asked Roald.

He shook his head. "None…"

They sat in silence for a moment, lost in thought. Then suddenly they heard a book drop and something that sounded like…was that a gasp?

They all looked at Kel, who had made the noise. She was leaning over to retrieve her book from the floor where it had fallen. When she straightened, she saw them watching and quickly apologized. They didn't think her face could be any redder as she leaned over her book, trying to hide her face with her hand. They could all see her grinning widely however.

After a moment of staring at her unbelievingly, they all exchanged wide-eyed glances. When had they ever seen Kel act like this? They put their heads together once again.

Meanwhile, Kel was trying her hardest not to smile- and failing. The last thing she had expected was for Dom to hook his leg around hers under the table. Her reaction was a dead give away of her surprise. Dom was beaming.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she whispered to him.

"Is it working?"

She hesitated and then stood up. "Come on," she told him and walked around the table and headed for the rows of bookshelves.

Dom smiled in anticipation and followed willingly.

The other four were too deep in whispered conversation to be consciously aware of their sudden departure.

When Dom caught up to her, Kel took his hand and led him farther into the library. When she felt they were far enough in, she stopped and pulled his face to hers. Their lips met eagerly, responding to each other's touch instantly. Dom's arms tightened around her waist. As their kiss gentled and slowed, she felt him smile.

"I never knew the library could be so useful," he said roughly. Their faces were still only inches apart, their breath mingling in their closeness.

"Well now you know," she replied softly. Then she tightened her hold on him. "Welcome back, Dom."

He chuckled deeply and then leaned down to kiss her again…

* * *

"How about we just ask her?" suggested Roald. "Maybe she'd tell us."

"Kel isn't exactly what you would call an open book," replied Neal. "She's not exactly free with her feelings."

"Well there's no harm in asking," agreed Shinko.

Yuki shrugged, "They're right, Neal."

"Okay then," Neal agreed reluctantly. Looking over, however, they suddenly became aware of Kel's absence for the first time. "Where did she go?"

"Where's your cousin?" Roald asked, noticing the empty seat beside Neal as well.

"I don't know," he replied, looking all around. They were no where to be seen.

All of a sudden, they all looked at each other, "Do you think…_nooo_…"

They all laughed as they thought the same thing.

"We would have noticed _that_. _I_ would've noticed that," laughed Neal. "Kel must be just looking for a new book."

"And Dom?" asked Yuki.

Neal shrugged, "He probably left to go unpack his things. He did just get in."

"Maybe…" said Yuki doubtfully. She and Neal exchanged a sudden look.

Then Neal shook his head, "If something was going on between my cousin and best friend, I think I would have noticed, my love."

"Sometimes what's right under your nose all along…"Yuki shook her head. Then a thought came to her. "And the last time we saw them together was at our wedding. We haven't been around to notice anything else, and the last few weeks we _have_ been here, you cousin has not…"

That triggered something Neal had forgotten as well. "I did find Dom today in our hallway today. I thought he had been coming to see me. But now that I think about it, he was standing in front of Kel's door…"

There was a moment of silence while they thought this over. Then suddenly Neal turned around and looked toward the rows of books. He turned back to Yuki and grinned, "I think we gave them ideas, my dear."

Suddenly Neal stood up and strode toward the shelves.

"Neal! Leave them alone!" warned Yuki, calling to her amused husband.

"No, no," he chuckled, "this deserves some high-quality teasing."

Yuki sighed as the other two still sitting with her chuckled.

* * *

"Do you want your Midwinter gift early?"

Kel smiled, "Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really," Dom laughed, stroking his thumb gently across her cheek. "I want to explain it to you."

"Do you have it with you?"

He took the hand cupping her face away and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a rectangular, neatly wrapped gift and handed it to her.

She eyed him, smiling. "What is it?"

He laughed, "You have to open it."

She did as instructed, noting the look of excitement in his eyes. Under the wrapping was a dark, nicely polished wooden box. She looked up at Dom questioningly, her eyes bright.

He chuckled again and nodded toward the box, "Go on."

Carefully, she lifted the lid. Then she gasped. Inside, dangling from a long gold chain, was a beautifully cut red garnet stone. She was speechless. "Dom, I…"

"I got it from one of the southern markets. The Bazhir man I bought it from said it would protect the one who wore it. Little did he know the Protector of the Small would be wearing it…" he grinned.

"Dom, thank you. I love it," she told him sincerely.

He smiled, "He also said if it is given to the one you love, it will keep you close no matter how far away you are…"

"I didn't need a stone to do that," she told him softly, still beaming.

"Well, then, it can't hurt," he grinned.

"Thank you," she told him again. She pressed her mouth to his gently.

Dom returned the kiss and then said, "So if you ever get tired of me, just let me know. I could probably get a new sword if I sell it off." He grinned.

Kel laughed, "Not a chance." She kissed him again.

"Are you talking about me or the stone?" he grinned in between her kisses.

"You, of course," she laughed, "I don't need a Bazhir promise stone to keep me tied to you."

"I wish you would have told me that before," he laughed, as her lips met his briefly again. "I could've saved myself some money this Midwinter."

"It's the thought that counts, Dom."

He smiled as he kissed her. Then he pulled back and asked her softly, "Does that mean you don't need a ring either?"

Now she was speechless.

"It might be a little unconventional to have something real flashy on your left hand which I could understand…" his words sounded casual, but his expression gave away his anticipation yet again.

Finally, Kel found her voice. "You…you want to _marry_ me?"

He smiled widely, "Isn't that what one typically wants when you love somebody?"

"You love me?"

Dom laughed, "Of course I do. What did you think, I hated you?"

Her face flushed, "Well, no, of course not…It's just that…I love you, too, Dom."

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" He could hardly keep his happiness contained at the thought.

Seeing the thoughtfulness in her eyes, he told her, "We don't have to get married right away. We can wait a couple of years if you want. I don't have a problem with that, Kel, I'll wait till whenever you're ready."

She looked at Dom and smiled, afraid he had misinterpreted her lack of a response. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how Neal was going to take the news of our betrothal…"

Dom tightened his arms around her and returned her smile, "So is that a yes?"

Kel nodded and smiled, "Yes. And the wedding might be sooner than you think." He raised his eyebrows. "How about this summer?" she smiled.

"How about tomorrow, Midwinter Day?" he grinned. This time it was Kel's turn to raise her eyebrows, a smile tugging on her lips. "That way we could experience the full effect of Neal's shock…"

Laughing, Kel shook her head and pulled him closer. "Sometimes I think you were put on this earth just to torment your cousin…" Her lips brushed lightly across his.

"Perhaps," he replied, his own lips trying to catch hers for a longer kiss, "though I think I have other purposes as well…"

"Like what?"

"Hold still and I'll show you."

She was glad when she did as he suggested. His mouth covered hers instantly, holding her lips captive in a warm, breathtaking kiss. She didn't think she was in the mortal realm any longer until…

"Well, this is by far the most interesting thing I've found in this library all day."

They both froze at the sound of the _very_ familiar drawl.

"Now tell me, are you seriously going to get married tomorrow? If so, I need to go out looking for a suitable gift. I can't promise anything good on such short notice."

Dom looked up to find Neal on the other side of the bookshelf, peering through a hole he had made in the middle of a row of books. "Meathead, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough for you to have missed my anticipated shock, my dear cousin," he replied, grinning.

"So what are you hanging around now for?"

"I just wanted to ask when Uncle Neal would be expecting to become an uncle."

Kel blushed while Dom chuckled, "I guess I could ask the same of you. Now leave us alone _Uncle Neal_ before I make it so you never live long enough to see the day."

Before he could say anything more, Dom shoved the books Neal had moved aside back in his face, blocking his view. From the other side, they could hear Neal laugh, "Well, happy Midwinter to you, too."

Kel and Dom smiled at each other. "I think this is the best Midwinter ever," said Kel.

"Hands down," agreed Dom. Then he grinned, "You know the offer for our wedding tomorrow still stands…"

She laughed. "I think everybody will be in too much shock to attend…"

"Well then at least that would make for a peaceful ceremony," he chuckled. She shook her head, laughing again.

Then she smiled brightly and circled her arms around his neck once more. "I love you, Dom."

His smile was dazzling, "I love you, too, Kel. Happy Midwinter."

"Happy Midwinter."

As they came together in another kiss, from somewhere in the library, three voices exclaimed, "WHAT?!", while the fourth voice laughed…

* * *

**A/N: The end! Let me just say that I had a blast writing this! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be adding another oneshot hopefully soon! Look for another update on my other story ****Unwritten Love**** as well! And oh yes, Happy Midwinter all! :D **


	6. Midwinter Matchmaking

**A/N: Okay, here's the next oneshot! Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

**Title: Midwinter Matchmaking**

* * *

Mithros, save him!

Dom ducked out of the Main Hall, searching for anywhere to go. The banquet room was packed, but the surrounding hallways were deserted. Everybody was at the Midwinter feast that was in full swing. The banquet had already ended and the dancing and socializing had begun. That was why Dom was hurrying to get away- the matchmaking mothers were out in full force! And there were two in particular that he was trying to escape- Lady Eliza and, possibly worse, her daughter, Lady Celia- who wanted to marry into a family in the Book of Gold. And it just so happened, of course, that Dom was a perfect choice, for his family was indeed in the Book of Gold.

He groaned aloud as he hurried down the hall. Never in a million years would he marry a girl like Lady Celia who only cared about social standings!

Reaching the Palace library, Dom ducked inside. Lady Celia wouldn't even think of entering a place that's sole purpose was for gaining knowledge!

Dom breathed a sigh of relief when he was safely through the library's door. Refuge, at last! He peeked out the door just to make sure he wasn't being followed. He was in the clear.

"A little old to be playing hide-and-go-seek, aren't you, sergeant?"

Whirling around, Dom found six pairs of eyes staring at him. He shouldn't have been surprised. This group always retreated to the library during any kind of social function they were forced to go to. Raoul and the Lioness were known to hate these gatherings, and Buri, Raoul's wife, was no better. Baron George Cooper seemed as if he enjoyed them somewhat, but he was much more content at Lady Alanna's side. Their friends, Duke Gareth the Younger of Naxen and his wife Lady Cythera, had also joined them.

Dom scratched the back of his head and grinned, "I'm hoping _not_ to be found, actually."

"Havin' trouble with the law, lad?" asked George Cooper, grinning.

"No, more like matchmaking mothers," he replied.

Raoul and Gary nodded their heads in immediate understanding. For years, Raoul had been dodging those same mothers. He was safe now that he had married Buri.

"You mean to say, cousin, that you can take on a few Scanrans, but not a couple of old biddies?"

Dom was unaware that there was anyone else in the room besides the six people in front of him. He was mistaken as he turned and saw Neal sitting at another table, with Yuki, of course, beside him. He was surrounded by his other year-mates- Kel was there, too. How had he not noticed that? She was looking right at him, her hazel eyes twinkling.

He smiled at her, and when the corner of her mouth quirked up in reply, his heart sped up. He would've laughed at himself if he could. Just the slightest acknowledgement from her and his heart leapt. She was still looking at him. _For Mithros' sake,_ he reminded himself, _they're _all _looking at you!_

Jokingly, he told Neal, "I'd rather take on a _hundred_ Scanran raiders than just _one_ of these matchmaking mothers!"

They all laughed. Neal motioned for Dom to come and sit down at their table. He took a seat between the redhead, Merric, and his cousin, Faleron.

"And which mother, may I ask, do we need to thank for gracing us with your company?" Neal asked, clearly enjoying himself.

"Lady Eliza," Dom replied rolling his eyes, "or more precisely, her daughter."

"Lady Celia?" Neal asked. When Dom affirmed it, he shuddered, "She's pretty, for sure, but a real pain. Everybody knows she's just after a title."

"Aren't you a younger son?" Merric asked Dom.

"Yeah, but I think she's getting desperate. Younger son or not, she'd still be marrying into a family in the Book of Gold."

"Thank the Goddess I'm in Silver," Merric said with relief.

Dom laughed, "I wish I was, too."

"But you can't even marry in the Own," Kel pointed out, her brow slightly furrowed.

He shrugged, "Doesn't seem to be stopping her." Looking at Kel, he thought he saw a small frown form on her lips. Was it wishful thinking or did Lady Celia chasing after him bother her? Dom tried not to get his hopes up.

"Besides," continued Dom, erasing that spark of hope, "what am I supposed to do? I can't hide from her forever."

"Sure you can," Neal shrugged. "It's either that or you're going to be married to the dragon herself by spring."

"Like _that's_ going to happen," Dom laughed. "I'll move to Carthak first."

"Start packing your bags," Neal told him. "Lady Celia's not one to quit easily."

"There's got to be _something_ I can do to turn her away…"

"Stop bathing?" suggested Neal. Dom looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay, or not…"

"How about you just act like Neal?" joked Merric.

Dom laughed as Neal shoved the red-headed knight. "Very funny," Neal muttered darkly.

Then suddenly, Kel spoke up very quietly, "Why don't you just tell her you already have a sweetheart?"

They stopped laughing and looked at her. She waited as they thought over her suggestion.

"It's brilliant!" exclaimed Neal suddenly. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because it's actually intelligent," grinned Merric.

Neal gave his friend another dark look, "And this coming from a person with rocks in their head."

Dom didn't hear Merric's reply; he was too busy thinking over Kel's suggestion. Neal was right, it was rather brilliant…

"But what if she doesn't believe me?" asked Dom, breaking up Neal and Merric's verbal fight. "What happens then?"

Everyone at the table fell silent.

"Well, there are millions of young court ladies here for Midwinter," thought Neal aloud. "Can't you ask one of them to act as your sweetheart?"

Dom thought back to the crowded room, and the young women he had seen. None of them stood out. They were all a blur of satin dresses and too much face paint. He couldn't think of one he would even ask to _pretend _to be his sweetheart…

A movement out of the corner of his eye caused Dom to look up. Kel shifted in her seat. She looked, well…uncomfortable. She watched absentmindedly as her fingers traced the grain of the wood on the table. As he watched her, he wondered what she was thinking. Dom didn't think Kel knew too many court ladies…

He laughed at himself, because the one woman he would want to have act as his sweetheart- and actually _be_ his sweetheart as well- was the young woman he was currently watching.

Though Kel wasn't what one would call beautiful, there was something about her that drew Dom to her. He loved hearing her laugh, and sometimes she could be as sarcastic as Neal! But most of all, he loved her eyes. Whenever her face was Yamani smooth, her eyes were what he watched. Over the years together, he had become adept at figuring out her feelings by reading her eyes. He couldn't see them now, and he again wondered where her thoughts were.

_If only Kel was mine. If only _she_ was the one chasing after me instead of Lady Celia. Then this Midwinter would actually be exciting, _he thought with a sigh. Then he smiled slightly, _As if Kel would ever chase after a man…_ He laughed at the thought. He didn't think Kel was the chasing type. Chase after refugees, sure. A man, think again.

Little did she know that he had been chasing after her- and literally, in one case, when he and his men followed her into Scanra earlier that year- for almost a year now, ever since she had broken it off with that Kennan boy. Just the thought of him _still_ made Dom jealous, even though he tried to ignore it. It had been practically unbearable during Kel's squire years with the Own.

Dom was still thinking dark thoughts about Kel's first and only sweetheart, when suddenly Neal exclaimed, "I got it! Merric don't you have a sister that's just come to court?"

Merric scratched his head, "Well, yeah, but…"

"But what?" Neal asked. "Does she have a third head or something?"

"No, of course not, but…"

"What then, does she look like you?" Neal asked with a grin.

That earned him a swift kick to the shins. "She's just sixteen," Merric ground out, "she's infatuated with every male that walks by right now. Unless your cousin wants to end up married to _her_ instead, you better find someone else. An older brother's work is hard enough as it is…"

Dom laughed and clapped the red-headed knight on the shoulder, "Let's not cause Merric here any more trouble then. Besides, she's almost ten years younger than me…"

"Worried about robbing the cradle, Dom?" teased Neal. That got him another kick to the shins, this time from Dom. "Okay then," said Neal, moving on quickly for the sake of his shins, "let's think of someone else. Someone _older_ and more mature."

"We could dress you up, Neal," laughed Faleron.

"Remember he said _mature_," Dom chuckled. He could think of a _perfect_ person actually, right at their table…

Neal rolled his eyes, "I'm the most mature person here…"

"I think Kel and I beat you there, my dear," Yuki told him, eyes smiling.

He waved her off, "What does that help? I'm not setting you up with my cous- Kel! Kel can be your sweetheart!"

"Mithros, Neal, do you have to yell?" asked Merric, covering his ears.

"She's perfect!" he exclaimed, ignoring his friend. "Who could be better? Don't you agree, Dom?"

_Definitely,_ he thought silently, but he was too busy trying to gauge her reaction to his cousin's outburst that he didn't answer right away. She was looking at Neal like he was crazy- which he might be, but that could be argued later. This was much more interesting…

"Of course," he answered slowly, "but it's up to her if she wants to do it."

Dom didn't take her eyes off her as he spoke. As he did, her eyes switched to him. She looked even more dumbfounded than before. "You want _me _to act as your sweetheart?" He thought her jaw was going to hit the floor. Her Yamani Mask was non-existent at the moment.

Shrugging his shoulders and acting indifferent, he replied, "Why not?"

* * *

_Why not? Why not, indeed, Kel?_ Her thoughts were jumbled. She was still in shock at the suggestion. Pretend to be Dom's sweetheart? _Her_? What was Neal thinking? Was this some kind of cruel joke? She'd dreamt of being his sweetheart for Mithros knows how long! Now they wanted her to _pretend_? The idea was absolutely absurd!

_And_ _absolutely tempting._

She groaned inwardly. Only the Goddess knew how much she had just been hoping that by some miracle she would be chosen! Now her idiotic wish had come true, and she was already regretting it. How could she pretend she liked him when she felt so much more? She couldn't do this. He would be pretending and she wouldn't. This was bound to end in embarrassment when she forgot it was all an act and began to think it was real, that Dom really did have feelings for her. That would be a disaster for her, and for him as well, when he had to remind her it was all a charade and he only liked her as a friend. She didn't want to ruin their friendship with awkwardness that was bound to occur.

"So?" asked Neal, waiting for her answer. She could feel Dom's eyes on her, but she dared not look at him.

"I don't know…" she replied obscurely. "I'm no court lady."

"That's why it's brilliant!" said Neal. "You won't get caught up in the whole thing like court ladies would! You're far more level-headed than they are!"

_Would you tell that to my head? _she thought dryly, _It's already up in the clouds._ Out loud, she repeated, "I don't know…isn't there someone else?"

"But you're perfect!"

She could tell Neal wasn't giving up. "I don't know one _thing_ about pretending to be someone's sweetheart," she tried.

"What about Cleon?" asked Merric.

"I wouldn't consider…what we were...a good example. Unless you hadn't noticed, we tried to keep our relationship a secret. We didn't want to flaunt it like you're asking me to pretend to do now."

"It's not that involved," said Neal, exasperatedly. "It's not like we're asking you to kiss in front of everyone in the hall here, Kel."

She practically choked on the air she was breathing. Did they expect them to kiss? Did _Dom _expect her to kiss him? She could feel her face burn hot with the picture his words had painted in her mind.

No way. There was _no possible way_ that she could go through with this without losing her head. She didn't trust her self-control.

"I- I don't think I want to do this." She hated how she stuttered, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, come on, Kel-"

"Neal, if she doesn't want to do it, I'm not going to force her," interrupted Dom.

At first, Kel felt relieved. Then suddenly she realized that maybe Dom didn't want her to do it either…Mithros, it felt like her head was going to explode!

She felt him turn back to her. "Though I would be delighted to have the lady knight on my arm, even if for just one evening…"

Kel made the mistake of looking up at him. The corners of his mouth were turned up into a wide smile as his bright eyes locked with hers. Great Mother Goddess…

"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone," suggested Neal, standing up. "They can work out the details alone."

The four of them stood up and left, leaving Kel and Dom behind.

"Where should we start?" asked Dom, grin still in place.

"Dom, I- I still don't think-"

"Don't worry, Kel, I'm not going to make a big scene like Neal thinks," he chuckled. "No dramatic entrances or kisses in the middle of the dance floor. We'll keep it subtle."

Our togetherness or the kisses? Already her head was spinning. She couldn't let this happen! Look what it was doing to her already with these crazy fantasies!

"I'm just not really comfortable with the whole thing, Dom. I want to help, but-"

He cut her off with a smile. "Kel, don't be silly. You don't have to do this. Of course it would make things easier, but I completely understand. It's my problem anyway, and I would never want to make you do something that makes you uncomfortable."

She couldn't believe the amount of understanding in his voice. He was so sweet. "Are you sure, Dom? Really, if it would help, I would-"

"I'm sure, Kel," he interjected again with a smile. Then he stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get rid of a particular court lady…"

Kel watched him walk out the door, her mind blank.

* * *

The Main Hall looked splendid with its Midwinter decorations. Every year, the workers outdid themselves. It looked particularly lovely tonight.

But a certain lady knight was blind to its beauty. Her attention was focused instead on a broad-shouldered, very handsome sergeant of the King's Own standing across the room. However, she wasn't the only one paying specific attention to him.

Lady Celia, a very pretty young lady, was practically crawling all over him. _Why don't you just jump into his arms to give him a better hint_? she thought darkly. She was surprised Lady Celia didn't feel her eyes burning into the back of her head.

Meanwhile, Kel could tell that whatever Dom was trying with her wasn't working in the least. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse. He was trying to be nice and it wasn't working. Kel could show her _nice_…

She sighed. What was she doing? She was the one that didn't want to get involved, and here she was, all her thoughts focused on the two across the room. Poor Dom was having no luck at all…

_What was she doing?_ she asked herself again. Why was she sitting here, watching and not doing anything about it? She was selfish, that was it. Dom needed her help, and she was just watching from a distance.

Suddenly she made up her mind. She had to help him. Mithros save her, she was somehow going to keep her head and not lose herself in the act. She could do it- she had to for Dom's sake.

That's what friends do.

Not knowing what she was doing, she strode purposefully across the hall towards the two. They weren't aware of her approach until she was right beside them. "Dom, there you are, I've been looking all over for you," she told him with a smile. She didn't even look at Lady Celia.

Kel waited a moment for a response, but she didn't get any. Dom was frozen in place, staring at her in confusion. She turned to Lady Celia instead. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you. You are…?"

She looked just as confused as Dom. It was a moment before she answered warily, "Celia, Lady Celia of-"

Kel didn't allow her to finish as she took her hand politely. "Nice to meet you, Lady Celia. I'm Keladry of Mindelan."

Lady Celia looked Kel up and down with apparent disapproval. Kel was, after all, in breeches, even though they were her nicest ones reserved for special occasions like this. "You're a knight," she stated with distaste.

"_Lady_ knight," Kel corrected. "But then again, we all know how to use weapons the same way, so there really is no distinction, I guess, is there?" She gave the court lady a warm smile.

"No, I suppose not," she replied coolly. Though she was acting smoothly, her eyes still flickered between Kel and Dom, confused.

Standing beside Dom, Kel smiled at the young woman, waiting for the question that must be on the tip of her tongue. Eventually it came. "How do you two know each other?"

Kel laughed lightly. Dom seemed just as interested in her reply as Lady Celia did. Softly she told Lady Celia, "Actually, we try to keep it real secret, but Dom and I…" she smiled up at Dom and then looked back at Celia, "I guess you can say we know each other _very_ well."

As soon as he figured out what she was doing, Dom's eyes brightened and his face broke out into a wide grin.

Celia's jaw dropped. "You mean- you mean, you- _you two are_…?"

"Surprised, Lady Celia?" Kel asked delightedly.

"Well, n- you just don't- don't seem like his type."

The young court lady was cool before but now she was stuttering with disbelief- and Kel was reveling in it.

"You're wrong there, Lady Celia," Dom said quietly. It was the first time he had talked since Kel had shown up. Kel met his gaze as he continued, "Kel is _exactly_ my type…"

He smiled broadly and took Kel's hands in his two large ones. Kel didn't think her heart could pound any faster. The way he had said it had been so convincing…

_Keep your head, Kel!_ she told herself. _Remember this is all just an act!_ She didn't say anything, for fear of stuttering just as much as Lady Celia was.

"If you'll excuse us, Lady Celia," said Dom, not taking his eyes off Kel. He didn't wait for an answer as he led Kel to doors leading to the outside terrace.

As soon as they were alone outside, Dom leaned down slightly to whisper a thank you in her ear.

Chills ran down Kel's skin, and it wasn't from the freezing outside air- it was Midwinter, after all.

"So, how did I do?" Kel tried to ask casually. Meanwhile she was trying to gain control over her emotions.

"It was perfect," Dom smiled.

"Good, then I can go back to the library and be myself-"

She didn't make it far before he grabbed her hand to stop her. She had been hoping to get away quickly to spare her any future embarrassment.

"Hold on, you can't just leave." Seeing her confused expression, Dom nodded to the Hall doors behind her, "What would it look like to Lady Celia if you just left me now?" He smiled. "We have to sell our story."

Kel looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"We have to make her believe we really are a couple, otherwise we'll be right back where we started from."

"How do we do that?" she asked warily.

He grinned, "I think I can think of a few things." Then, tugging gently on the hand he held, Dom pulled her close.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Kel, feeling nervous.

"You want to help me, don't you?"

"Well I guess I've come this far…" she answered dryly. He laughed softly. After a moment, she asked him, "So what are we supposed to do?"

Dom laughed again at her business-like attitude. "First, you can actually act like you like me."

She looked at him with confusion. _If only you knew,_ she thought. He pulled her body slightly closer to him and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Might as well," she replied casually.

He grinned and gently took her one hand in his. The other hand he placed on the small of her back. His hands were warm but still sent shivers down her back. They danced silently for a long while.

Finally, Kel asked quietly, "Is she still watching?"

"What?" It sounded as if she had just broken him out of his thoughts.

"Lady Celia," she clarified, "is she still watching?"

He took a fleeting glance at the doors. "Still there." Then his hand tightened around hers, "Maybe we're not being convincing enough."

She frowned slightly but was unable to ask any questions as he pulled her even closer to him. She could no longer see his face anymore, they were so close, but she could smell his wonderful scent. Kel closed her eyes as they danced, enjoying the moment.

Hating herself, she again asked Dom if Lady Celia was still watching. The only answer she got was mumbled yes in her ear. It didn't feel like he had even checked this time. She was just about to ask him how he was sure when he didn't even look, when suddenly she was aware that they had stopped moving.

Confused, Kel turned her face toward him to ask what was happening. His head had pulled back slightly as well, though his arms still held her close. She stopped breathing when his face was suddenly inches away from hers…then centimeters as he leaned slowly toward her.

Kel gasped when his lips met hers gently. They were warm and wonderfully soft. For a moment, she was frozen in place. Part of her knew this was all just part of an act, but another part, a far more dominant part, didn't care at the moment. All that mattered was that Dom was kissing her!

The more rational part of Kel's mind was quickly forgotten as Dom's lips started to move with more pressure against her own. Kel quickly gave up her defenses and started to kiss him back. His one arm immediately tightened around her waist, his mouth quickly responding to her lips.

Their kiss could have gone on forever, if someone didn't run out onto the patio, saying, "Dom! Kel! What are you doing?" The two practically jumped apart. They looked over to find Neal hurrying toward them. "No reason to keep up the charade," he told them, "Lady Celia hasn't been watching since you came out here!"

Dom felt Kel's eyes immediately turn back to him. Her eyes were wide with confusion. Dom smiled back sheepishly.

"There's no reason to pretend anymore," Neal told them delightedly. Then he nudged Kel and grinned, "I never knew you were such a great actress, Kel."

_Pretend. Acting. _She closed her eyes to gain control. _It was all an act_. But then why did Dom tell her she was watching when she wasn't?

It was all too overwhelming. "I-I got to go," she said softly. "You're right. It was all just an act…"

"Kel, wait!" called Dom, but she had already turned and hurried down the terrace steps into the Palace gardens. He turned quickly on Neal, "Thanks a lot, Meathead."

"What did _I_ do? What's going on?" he asked, completely puzzled. "I was just telling you that you didn't have to pretend anymore!"

"Thanks for the news flash, Neal, but in case you hadn't noticed, I don't think either one of us was pretending anymore."

"What?"

"_Mithros, Neal, can't you see that I love her_?"

Neal stared after his cousin as he turned and ran down the stairs after his best friend. After a moment of stunned silence, he muttered, "Mithros, I've really made a mess out of this one…"

* * *

Kel heard Dom calling out her name from behind her, but she didn't want to stop. She didn't know what to do.

"Kel!" Dom called again. He could see her now, but she still had a lead on him. He called her name again, and suddenly she stopped. Catching up to her, he paused to take a breath.

"What is it, Dom?" she asked, her back still turned to him.

"Why are you running?"

She was silent. Instead of answering, she asked instead, "Why, Dom? Why did you tell me she was watching when you knew she wasn't? Why keep up the act? I know you were only pretending, and I know you would never want to hurt me, but only an idiot wouldn't realize how much I'm in love with you!"

Silence spread between them. Dom was stunned, to say the least. Kel loved him? All this time, he had loved her and she had been feeling the same, and they had done nothing about it? He almost could have laughed!

Taking a step toward her, Dom stood closely behind her. Then he placed his hands gently on her arms and turned her around to face him. Her face was Yamani stone, but her eyes were guarded. Quietly, Dom told her, "Then you're looking at the biggest idiot of them all."

Her eyes suddenly changed. "What?" she asked him almost inaudibly.

He smiled softly. "I had no idea you loved me, Kel. I didn't even know you _liked_ me as anything more than a friend! And you can blame it on that Yamani Mask of yours!" he chuckled. "Believe me, I would've acted a long time ago if I knew you had felt the same."

"The same?" she echoed.

Dom smiled widely and pulled her to him. "I love you, too, Kel."

"But- but back on the terrace- you mean you weren't-"

He laughed, "No, I wasn't acting. I thought you were mad at me because I had lied about Lady Celia being there- which of course I knew she wasn't. Can you blame me for wanting to get closer to you? Little did I know it would all blow up in my face with Meathead's untimely arrival…"

Kel was in as much shock as Dom had been earlier. He could tell her thoughts were elsewhere. "What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"I'm thinking about how much pain Neal is going to be in when I get a hold of him," she replied.

Laughing out loud, Dom wrapped his arm around her waist. "How about we save that for later?" he asked softly, the tip of his nose running along her cheek.

"Okay," she replied, feeling completely powerless.

His mouth hovered over hers. "Why don't we pick up where we left off?"

Kel's only response was to pull his lips to hers. Dom kissed her before chuckling and pulling back slightly.

"I've now found something that I love even more than your eyes," he laughed. He illustrated his point by placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"This is the craziest Midwinter ever," Kel smiled. "I never would have thought this would happen even in my wildest dreams."

"Well you know what they say about Midwinter," Dom grinned. "Anything can happen."

She laughed, "I guess they're right, then."

"Now, can I wish you Midwinter luck, or are you going to run out on me again?" he teased.

"Wish away," she smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he grinned. Then he tilted his head and kissed her fully. Midwinter luck truly was on their side…

* * *

**A/N: The end! :D I'm planning on posting one more oneshot for the season; a wintery one involving snowball fights of course! Also, I'll be updating Unwritten Love soon as well! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! :D**


	7. Defensive Strategies

**A/N: Okay, this is the last oneshot. Just so you know, it's kinda hard to write such a wintry oneshot when we're all wearing short sleeves where I live. We're having a warm front :D I couldn't get into the mood so to speak lol so that's why it has taken longer for me to finally write it. So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Defensive Strategies**

* * *

"Why did I let you drag me into this?"

Neal rubbed his hands together quickly, trying to warm them. It was a couple of days passed Midwinter and as cold as ever. Neal had been reading a book, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace in his bedchamber, when his cousin had barged in, speaking of all the snow outside and how ideal it was for a snowball fight. Neal, idiot that he now thought himself to be, was lured in by the idea at the time and followed his cousin outside. Now out of doors, he wished he was inside.

"I didn't drag you into anything," replied Dom, walking slightly ahead of his cousin.

"Then don't mind me if I turn around and head back inside," said Neal, making to turn around.

Dom turned and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Neal, you've only been out here for a few minutes."

"And that's a few minutes too long! I'll be lucky to make it back into the palace before my brain freezes!"

"It's not that bad."

"Tell that to my feet. Or are they still attached?" Neal looked down exaggeratedly to check.

Dom chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Meathead. The sooner we start the fight, the sooner we'll warm up."

He could hear Neal mumbling behind him about 'melting snow' and 'wet clothes', but he followed nonetheless.

Reaching the edge of the forest, they found a small clearing perfect for their purposes.

"How's this?" Dom asked, looking around. Tall trees surrounded the area, their branches laden with snow. The clearing itself was a blanket of white, untouched and lit by the sun shining through the trees.

Not hearing a response from Neal, he repeated his question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I think my ears are frozen," replied Neal, pounding his palm against one of his ears.

Dom laughed. "Okay, which side do you want?"

"Neither," he replied, "because I'm going back inside."

The sound of horses approaching cut Dom off in the middle of his protests. Both men turned to see three horses coming their way. Dom noticed that one of the riders was Yuki, Neal's betrothed, and another was the small boy, Tobe. However, it was the third rider that captured his immediate attention. She was a tall young woman with dreamer hazel eyes that he could see even as she approached. He smiled widely.

Coming to a halt in front of them, Kel looked between the two cousins and asked, "So what are you boys doing out here?"

"Freezing our bums off," replied Neal.

Kel smiled. "Peachblossom would agree with you. He wouldn't let me take him out of his stable."

"Mithros, don't tell me I have something in common with that monster," Neal grimaced.

The others laughed. Then Kel asked, "So what are you really doing out here? Besides freezing your bums off."

"Actually, I was trying to get rid of Neal, but…" Dom grinned, "Your untimely arrival disrupted my plans."

"Well, then, excuse us and feel free to carry on." Dom watched as the corner of her mouth hitched up into a grin, his ears deaf to his cousin's cries of outrage. Her full lips looked warm, and soft…

Realizing he was staring, Dom quickly cleared his throat and looked away. "No, actually we came out here to have a snowball fight."

"Snowball fight?"

He looked back up at her and grinned, "Yeah, you know. You pound a pack of snow into your hands and then throw-"

Kel grinned in amusement. "I know what a snowball fight is, Dom."

"I didn't want to assume," he replied, his humored eyes meeting her own. She laughed, causing his grin to widen.

"A snowball fight?" questioned Yuki from atop her horse.

"Don't tell me you've never had one?" said Neal to his betrothed.

"I have, but not since my childhood."

"Well, then, the more the merrier! You must join us my dear!"

Dom laughed at his cousin, "I thought you wanted to go back inside, Neal."

He waved him off. "Nonsense. My Yuki wants to have a snowball fight." He walked over to help her down from the saddle. Yuki protested that she could do so herself, but didn't fight when Neal placed his hands on her hips to help. Kel bit back a grin as Dom smiled openly at the couple.

"Does the Protector of the Small need help down from her saddle as well?"

Kel's eyes darted back to Dom, who stood next to her horse. She felt herself redden at the bold twinkle in his eye and playful smile on his lips. How could that simple combination be enough to set heart pounding? And even worse, it made her want to say yes. But then again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad at all…

Brushing aside the silly fantasies of how it would feel to have Dom's hands supporting her, Kel dismounted- and her fantasies practically became a reality as her foot caught in one of the stirrups, and she stumbled. In a second, two strong arms caught her around the waist, tightening to steady her. It had all happened so fast that it took a moment for her mind to catch up.

"I told you I would have helped you." His voice came from beside her ear, his mirth apparent in his tone.

If she wasn't flushed before, she certainly was now. She became immediately aware of the feeling of his arms around her waist, and her back pressed against his chest. She could feel the rumble of his laughter as she told him softly, "I had counted on having a more graceful landing."

"No doubt you did. Luckily I was here so you didn't land in the cold snow. That wouldn't have been graceful at all."

He was having way too much fun with this, Kel thought. She could practically hear his smile. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart pound faster, for that was exactly what it was doing. Kel was glad it was cold out- she thus had an excuse for her face being so red. He still had her around the waist.

Letting her go, Dom immediately became aware of the absence of her warm body. The freezing outside air felt all the more colder. _Gods_, he thought to himself, shaking his head, _I'm sounding like Neal!_

"So, a snowball fight, huh?" said Kel, trying to sound casual- as if Dom hadn't just been holding her so close. Hah!

"Yep," replied Dom. "Perfect place for it, don't you think?"

Kel nodded her agreement.

"Would you like to join us?" She looked to see that twinkle back in his eye.

Great Mother Goddess, could she say no?

"Sounds fun," she smiled. Then she looked to her Yamani friend, "What do you say, Yuki?"

When she didn't answer right away, Dom teased, "It'll give you a chance to hit Neal without needing excuses…"

Neal scoffed. "As if that would sway my Blossom to-"

"I'm in," replied Yuki brightly.

A strangled sound escaped from Neal's lips. She shrugged innocently at him as the other two laughed.

"Tobe?" Kel turned to the young boy, still upon his horse.

"No thanks, Lady. I don' much care for the snow." He eyed the white stuff with revulsion.

Kel laughed, "All right. Would you mind taking our horses back with you? I don't think they appreciate the cold either."

"Quite right, Lady," he told her. Then he turned and led his horse, along with the two others, back toward the palace stables.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Neal, after the boy had left.

Confused, Kel looked at her best friend. "What do you mean, 'how'? It's just a simple snowball fight."

"Ah, how wrong you are, my friend." Neal grinned in reply. Then he started to walk across the clearing to the northern side, studying the area.

"Nothing is ever simple with Neal around," teased Dom, watching his cousin. Suddenly, as if finding the right spot, Neal knelt down and started gathering snow with his hand. They looked on as he began to pack the snow in front of him on the ground.

"What is he doing?" Kel asked Dom.

"Building his fort, of course." He smiled at her and then knelt down in the snow himself, doing the same.

"A _fort_? For a _snowball fight_?"

"Obviously you were deprived as a child," laughed Dom. He was molding the snow into a small wall in front of him as well.

Yuki, standing beside Kel, gave her raised eyebrows. Kel returned the expression. "You Tortallans have funny ways," she told Kel.

Then Neal called for her, "Hey, Yuki! Why don't you come join me, my dear?"

She gave Kel another look, and crossed the clearing. Kel looked back at Dom. Seeing the progress of his 'fort', she told him, "This is going to take forever. It'll be dusk by the time we start this."

"Complaining, lady knight?" He smiled as packed on more snow.

"Of course not," she replied. "But it is somewhat ridiculous. I mean, all this for a snowball fight?"

"You'll be thankful for it when the snowballs start flying," Dom chuckled. "My fort will keep us well protected."

Us? Kel picked up immediately on the word. Were her ears numb, or did he just say 'us'? She looked at him, still building up the wall of snow. "Us?" she asked, her voice sounding quiet.

Dom stopped and glanced up at her. He smiled widely. "Do you object to being on my side?"

_Mithros, no!_ she thought immediately. She cleared her throat, glad she had not said that out loud. How would that have sounded? She tried to sound casual as she spoke, "I didn't know we had been paired off."

His eyes glittered as he looked at her. "Paired off?"

Kel felt her face redden. _Brilliant Kel! _She thought to herself. _Great choice of words!_

"You know what I mean," she fumbled. "I didn't know we had been split into teams. Not that we had actually been _paired off_ or anything. Although I wouldn't put it passed someone like Ne-" she stopped before going on. She felt it best to just shut her mouth. Her heart beat faster as he smiled and then continued building his wall of snow.

Dom continued to grin as he worked. She looked so pretty when she got nervous. He could've teased her further but didn't want to add to her discomfort. Instead he asked her a neutral question, "So how did you used to have snowball fights?"

She almost sighed at relief at the change of topic. "I don't know," she responded. "We just used to run around and throw snow at each other. No forts. No strategy…"

"No imagination…" he added, and chuckled.

Kel looked at him wryly. "But at least we were smart. It was too cold to just sit around and make walls out of snow all day."

He laughed, causing her to smile. He continued in comfortable silence, Kel taking the opportunity to watch him build his fort. She soon had to admit though that she forgot about the fort. His bright blue eyes were intent on the task in front of him, his large hands moving nimbly. His dark hair was caught by a slight breeze almost too gentle to notice. Her gaze lowered to his broad shoulders that always fit just perfectly in his tunics. She wondered what it would feel like to run her hands over-

"Done."

She practically jumped in surprise, her gaze darting back to his face. She hoped he had not caught her looking…

The wall of snow was much higher than she remembered. Great Mother Goddess, how long had she been staring? Her face flushed.

"Now it's time to spy on the enemy," he told her, looking over the wall. "No sign," he told her. Then he shouted, "Hey Neal, you alive over there?"

"If you call half frozen alive, then yes!" came the reply.

Dom laughed, "You still cold?"

Neal snorted. "What kind of dumb question is that? I've just been crawling around in the snow."

"So have I," Dom reminded him, "And I'm perfectly fine."

"Well it's not might fault I'm a cold person," he answered hotly.

That caused Dom to laugh loudly. "I thought we were having a snowball fight, not speaking truths! Besides, I'm surprised you haven't figured out a way to warm up over there. Your betrothed is with you, is she not?"

Kel laughed softly at that.

Then she heard Dom say, "Wanting more privacy, Meathead?" Curious, Kel looked over to see Neal adding more snow, widening his fort.

"I'm determined to beat you for your insolence!" Neal retorted.

"Well two can play at that game!" Dom shouted back. He started adding snow to his fort as well.

"I don't think we're ever going to start this game," Kel laughed to herself. She shook her head at Dom, building his wall of snow. It was quite amusing when you thought about it, two grown men going to such measures for a simple snowball fight…

Then, suddenly, an idea struck her. Her eyes glittered as she eyed Dom's back. Stooping down, she molded a pack of snow firmly in her hands.

Dom was partway through his new addition when suddenly something slammed right into his back. It was cold, and wet. Whirling around, the only person he saw was Kel. "What the-" He stopped when he saw the playful smile on her face. He gaped at her. "Did you-"

Her smile widened as she shrugged. "I was getting bored."

He just stared at her for a moment, still surprised. Then, as his thoughts started to come together, his lips curled into a slow smile. Mithros above, Kel thought her heart would stop at the sight.

Temporarily distracted by his smile, she was unaware of his one hand digging into the snow beside him. Holding her eyes with his, he said slowly, "Attacking your own teammate, are we now?" Her eyes turned wary and his grin widened. "You know what the punishment for mutiny is, don't you?" Her eyes remained wary. His eyes twinkled and he said in a low voice, "Retaliation."

With that, he threw the snowball he had in his one hand right at her. Kel turned quickly enough that it didn't hit her square in the chest, but one of her shoulders took the brunt of it instead. He laughed, and she was so quick in scooping up more snow and throwing it at him that he wasn't prepared. It hit him right in the face. Kel's hand flew to her mouth as she watched him wipe the snow from his face. It was even in his hair.

His face stung from the impact of the blow and the cold snow. Mithros, she had an arm on her!

Once he could see again, he raised his eyebrows at her. Laughter escaped from behind her hand. One eyebrow rose higher. "Think it's funny?" he asked, barely able to hold back a smile.

He failed. Kel could see his lips twitching in amusement. She nodded, unable to speak she was laughing so hard.

"Well then," he began, picking up some snow in his hands, "I suggest you defend yourself, lady knight."

Kel did what anyone would have done- she ran into the trees surrounding them. It wasn't long before she heard him in pursuit.

Her heart was racing as she dodged through the trees, her progress slowed by the heavy snow on the ground. She was defenseless, but didn't dare stop to load up for fear of getting hit. As if sharing her thoughts, suddenly a snowball whizzed passed her shoulder.

Taking the opportunity, she stopped long enough to pack two snowballs into her hand. Of course, Dom did the same, but he was even quicker. One hit her right on her bottom. She yelped and straightened, her one hand dropping a snowball to wipe off the backside of her breeches. Mithros, it stung!

Dom's loud laughter quickly reached her ears, and she turned to give him a threatening look.

He shrugged innocently and gave her a lopsided grin. "Easy target."

Her only response was her own snowball flying toward him. He moved quickly and it flew passed him. He laughed, "Missed m-"

The next one got him right on the chest, and Kel laughed. Dom soon joined her. Then he walked toward her, that grin still on his face as he tossed another snowball between his hands. "I think you better start running again."

Kel smiled. "Would you really hit a defenseless person?"

"Who knows?" he said, drawing closer. "I'm rather unpredictable."

"Really? How so?" she teased.

He stopped in front of her. He barely had to look down to meet her eyes. She was just a few inches shorter than he- which meant that her lips were that much closer…

Kel could almost feel his gaze as his eyes fell to her lips. Her awareness of his own lips, just inches above her own, made her lips tingle for their touch. She had waited years for it to happen. Would today finally be the day?

What was she waiting for?

Realizing he was again staring at her lips, Dom chuckled hesitantly. He looked up to see her staring back at him intently, her hazel eyes warm. His voice was rough as he said, "I think my intentions are quite clear now. So much for unpredict-"

Reaching up, Kel put one hand behind his head and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed his lips gently, almost timidly, before pulling back.

She bit her lower lip as he stared at her.

Dom was in a state of shock. He told her _he_ was unpredictable? Hah! The last thing he had expected was for her to kiss him. It even took a moment for his mind to grab hold of that when she did it! Now he stared at her, in shock, as a million thoughts ran through his head- _Kiss her back! Say something! _Do _something! Don't just stand there like a dolt, you idiot!_

"Kel, I-" He stopped, not knowing what to say. The kiss had caught him so off guard that he hadn't even gotten a chance to respond. He wished he would've kissed her back. He wanted to. He tried to tell her that, but he fumbled around for the right words.

Finally, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them and looked down at her. She was looking at him interestedly. Mithros, she probably didn't know what to think!

It was true. Had he wanted her to kiss him? Was he trying to figure out a way not to hurt her feelings? She watched him as he took another deep breath.

"Kel, what I want to say is…" He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled slightly, "Can you do that again?"

It was now Kel's turn to look surprised. His growing smile helped to release her from her shock. Seeing the question in her eyes, he grinned. "I want to respond the way I should've responded the first time. You caught me by surprise before."

Kel's face broke out into a smile, and she stepped closer to him once more. Dom's smile widened further, if that was even possible. Then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his once again…

But this time they stayed there.

As soon as her lips met his, he wouldn't let her go. Immediately, he took her by the elbows and pulled her closer. His lips were warm and soft as they responded to hers. Then, gently, Dom lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. All the while his lips never left hers. Kel tightened her hold around his neck as he deepened the kiss…

* * *

"Ready. Set. GO!"

Neal popped up over his 'fort' wall, and started launching snowballs at Dom's.

It was a few moments before Yuki pointed out, "Neal. Neal, they're not doing anything." She caught his arm mid-throw.

He stopped and looked at her. "What?" Then he looked across the clearing. She was right. Hmmm.

"I don't see any movement," Yuki told him, looking as well.

Neal suddenly started looking all around. "Stay low," he suddenly told her, "we might be ambushed."

Yuki laughed. "I don't think we have to worry."

"They must have realized my amazing skills and surrendered." Neal smiled at his betrothed.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't think that's quite it, Neal."

"Are you underestimating my skills?" Neal teased.

She was too busy looking around to answer his question. "Where do you think they are?"

"Waiting to attack." This time, Neal looked around warily.

Yuki shook her head, her mind on a different wavelength. Then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Was that…?

It was. Suddenly, she saw Kel dart out behind one of the trees. Dom followed close behind. They were both smiling and laughing, intermittently stopping to throw snowballs at each other. Then she watched as Dom caught Kel around the waist, backed her up against the nearest tree, and kissed her. From what she could see, Kel responded eagerly. Yuki's usually passive face broke out into a smile. She always thought that maybe…

She broke her gaze away from the couple when she noticed Neal making some more snowballs for his artillery. She couldn't help but laugh at his determined face.

"Attack!"

Yuki's head whirled back around to see Kel and Dom running at them through the trees, laughing.

Neal shouted, "Aha!" and then started to unleash his artillery on them, with Yuki's help. Kel and Dom were getting hit over and over, only getting a few in themselves, but they kept laughing. Then, with a playful smile, Dom lobbed one right at Kel beside him. She quickly returned the favor.

Seeing that their attention was averted, Yuki ceased fire on the two and Neal was busy making some more snowballs. His artillery had depleted quickly.

Kel and Dom, between throws, both bent over to scoop some more snow into their hands. Then they both straightened at the same time, ready to throw- but stopped, their arms poised. It was a standoff. They eyed each other, smiles tugging on their lips, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"After you, Dom."

"Ladies first," Dom grinned. He was surprised when, instead of throwing it at him, she let the snowball roll right out of her hand. Giving her a suspicious look, he asked her, "What did you do that for?"

She didn't respond as she walked toward him. Dom watched her closely as she came to a stop in front of him. Kel laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, which was soaking wet from the snow. "You look like you've been through a battle," she chuckled.

He laughed in response. "And I have my adversary within my reach, with a snowball ready and waiting in my right hand." Dom leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I suggest that you defend yourself, lady knight."

"But I have nothing," she reminded him, smiling at the familiar words. "I don't think that's fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Really?" she asked, a note of interest in her voice.

After he nodded, a slow smile graced Kel's lips. "Well then," she said casually, "I might have one thing to offer in my defense…"

The moment her lips touched his, gently teasing him with soft kisses, all thoughts of snowballs and snowball fights vacated his mind. The snowball fell from his hand, quickly forgotten, as his hands reached up to cup her face. His thumb stroked her cheek as his mouth settled over hers. Kel's fingers continued to run through his wet hair…

Neal practically fell to the ground when he looked up to find his cousin and best friend kissing, and right in front of his face! And it wasn't just a quick peck on the lips! Oh, no! It was definitely one of those kisses-that-belongs-in-a-dark-corridor, out-of-the-public's-eye type of kisses! How could people be so inconsiderate of those around them? Really?

He scoffed in disgust, then opened his mouth to say something. Great Mother Goddess, didn't they have to come up for air sometime soon?

He was about to say something to that effect, when suddenly a snowball connected right with his face. Spluttering, Neal looked to his right to see Yuki standing there. "Wha-"

"Don't you dare interrupt them, Neal," she warned him.

"But- but-"

Another snowball landed on his shoulder. Neal put his hands on his hips. "Now, wait a second here…"

A third snowball hit his chest. He looked down at his wet jacket and then back up at his betrothed. Then he grinned, "This is war, my beloved."

Kel and Dom were unaware of the warring couple, throwing and dodging snowballs, until a stray one- or a conveniently mis-thrown one by Neal- hit Dom.

All four of them were unable to hear the sound of two horses as they came near to the clearing.

"What's going on over there?" they young girl asked, trying to see through the trees.

"Don't worry, my dear. Stay right here, I'll go check." With that the young man urged his horse through the trees and into the clearing. What he saw there made him raise his eyebrows.

Two couples were standing in the clearing, standing between what looked like two walls of built-up snow. But that's not what surprised the young man. No, it was the couples themselves. Their clothes and hair were soaking wet, and looking at all the snow around them, it was not difficult to figure out what they had been doing. He wished they would have let him they would be having a snowball fight! It would have been jolly good fun!

Looking at the couples, he chuckled. They were no longer fighting, that was for sure. He watched as a ready-made snowball dropped from Kel's hand as- was that Sergeant Dom? Jolly good!- kissed her. He glanced over to see Yuki and Neal doing the same.

Again, the young man chuckled to himself, realizing the probable cause for the cease fire. _Well, if that isn't the weirdest defense strategy _I've_ ever seen!_ He laughed. But then again, it seemed to be working, and it definitely had some perks…

Suddenly, a thought struck the young man's head. Turning his horse quickly around, he raced back to his sweetheart, shouting, "Margarry! Margarry! Do you wanna play a game?"

The two couples were completely unaware that they had had a spectator, and that he was shouting so loud that everyone in the palace could probably hear him.

Their clothes were wet, and the air was cold, but they didn't notice that either. All they noticed was each other, and the warmth of their kisses. It was easy to forget the cold- and just about everything else- in moments such as these…

* * *

**A/N: The end! Woo! :D That's the last one! Now I can work solely on Unwritten Love, and I wanted to get this posted before I updated that fic, since I want to dedicate all my time to ending that one. But anyway, thanks for reading these Midwinter oneshots! I really hope you enjoyed them all! :D**


End file.
